


Forgotten Memories (Medoran Chronicles)

by xKurisux



Category: The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKurisux/pseuds/xKurisux
Summary: What if Alex had an adopted younger sister called Avery? What if she was called to Medora too?Is there more about Avery that even she does not know?(There isn't much fanfiction for this book out there and because why not? Thought I should try this out as practice and just because this is one of my favourite series)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything but my idea and my sweet little Avery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it's changed abit and sorry for OOCness. I kept rewriting this lol
> 
> A bit of character info about Ava. Just her age and name and all that stuff
> 
> Name: Avery Jennings
> 
> Nickname/s: Ava, Aves, Avy, Ree
> 
> Age: 12 years old

"Lexie, where are you even going?" Avery asked.

"The International Exchange Academy," Alex replied

"That sounds stupid, don't tell them I said that," Avery said, voicing her opinions out loud, not really caring if anyone heard her or not.

"C'mon Ava, look on the bright side," Alex said, not really looking on the bright side that much herself.

"Look who's talking," Avery said, grinning.

Avery continued conversing with her older sister, until they both heard the driver say, "We're here"

They both looked at the academy, Alex muttering under her breath.

"You've got to be kidding me,"

The academy looked exactly like what they imagined, huge, ostentacious, gothic even. But when their eyes landed on the sights of the students. They both grimaced. The students looked miserable. All of them wore tight, uncomfortable looking uniforms despite the fact that it was Sunday, there were no classes until the next morning. They were loitering around like they had nothing else to do.

"Well, have fun dear sister," Avery said.

"Wish me luck Ava, I'll see you soon," Alex said. Giving Avery a tight hug and exited the car.

"Alright, I'll message you," Avery said before plopping back into the car.

After about 15 minutes, the car skid to a stop.

"Thanks," Avery said and took all her belongings.

She held on the necklace she got from Alex and smiled.

"Even if i'll see you soon, I'm still going to miss you," Avery muttered and walked into the small cabin.

It was the place she was going to stay.

She was trusted enough to look after herself. But normally Alex would take care of her seeing how she was 12.

She normally learnt things from her computer. She was taught differently.

Smarter than the kids her age. She was home schooled.

It also meant that she didn't really have any friends her age.

She didn't mind too much.

She had Alex, and she was fine reading books.

She unpacked her backpack, which was filled with books, a jacket, her laptop and her slingshot.

'I always loved playing with this'

Avery picked up her slingshot and checked her aim. She used to hit Alex with grapes using this.

She smiled and gave a small giggle at the thought.

She was always unusually good with her aim. Almost like she's been doing it for years when she first held the slingshot.

Her strength was also unusually strong for her age. She didn't think much of it as it would help if someone would try to bully her or her older sister.

How she loved her. Alex was a great older sister and always took care of her. She didn't treat her any differently knowing she was adopted. Alex was always so sisterly and loving to her. After all, Alex was the one who found her alone in the streets. Avery was only six years old that time.

She decided to see the rest of the cabin, putting her slingshot in one of her short pockets.

She looked in a mirror in the hall and looked at herself.

She was wearing black shorts with a gradient black and white shirt. She had nut brown eyes and caramel brown hair. But her facial features however were beautiful. People often complimented her saying how cute or pretty she was.

She turned away and continued her exploration.

When she opened the door to her bedroom. The room was pitch black.

Confused, Avery took out her phone from her pocket and used the flashlight function. She still couldn't see a thing.

'Strange,'

Her nut-brown eyes then got hit by a blinding light. She instantly closed them, still holding on to her phone and slingshot.

When she opened her eyes, her hazel eyes instantly started widening.

She was in a forest.

She looked around, no signs of the cabin in sight.

'Ezera Forest' rung in her head. Perhaps that was where she was?

She started walking around and started heading in one direction. Like she was drawn by an invisible force.

'I just have a feeling I should go here.'

She kept walking, she didn't know how long but she suddenly skidded to a stop.

'I wonder if Alex is still at that weird academy'

Avery started to look around and just decided to explore. Her eyes widened when spotted her sister and immediately started to run to her.

"LEXIE!" Avery shouted. Flinging her arms at Alex. Her eyes shining with happiness, knowing that she wasn't alone in this mystery place.

Alex turned around seeing the body of her sister flying towards her and stumbled back by the impact of her sister, almost knocking her down to the ground.

"Avery?" Alex said, shocked and confused.

Jordan and Bear were looking at them. Bear with confusion and Jordan with a grin.

"This is my little sister, Avery," Alex quickly explained.

"Two from Freya? Even better!" Jordan exclaimed.

"What?" Avery said confused. Freya? What the hell do they mean by Freya?

"I'll explain later," Alex said. Avery looked at her with a look that was practically saying, 'You better or I will throw millions of grapes in your face.'

Alex smiled and looked at her little sister and realised how Avery had an unnatural beauty to her just like Aven in Ezera Forest.

'Strange' Alex thought. Avery looked up at her older sister, her nut-brown eyes locked on her sister's warm brown eyes, trying to guess what she was thinking about.

Alex snapped out of her thoughts and realised how Avery was looking curiously at her. Alex internally swooned at how adorable her little sister was. That was another thing Avery had in common with Aven, it was hard not to swoon over them.

"Uh, Lexie?" Avery questioned. Alex seemed deep in thought but quickly snapped out of it when she heard Avery's voice.

After the explanation, Avery's curiosity over Medora grew each passing second. Before Avery was going to speak, she was interrupted by a loud voice.

"SPARKER!"

Alex and Avery spun back at the noise. What they saw caused Alex to back up a step and Avery hide behind Alex. Poking her tongue at Jordan with a look saying, 'You're screwed'

Avery absorbed his features, all she can think about is how cool it would be to sword wield but also how scary it'd be to face this man in a fight.

"What's up, Karter?" Jordan smiled and said.

Alex wondered if Jordan had a death wish, Avery mentally agreeing with her.

Karter proceeded to scold Jordan making Avery internally gulp.

Soon after he was done, Karter looked straight at Alex and her.

"Who are you?" he demanded looking directly at Alex.

"Uh..."

He turned his glare from the two girls to Bear then back to Jordan. "You know you have to register visitors. What's the meaning of this?"

"Ease up, Karter," Bear said, "They're no ordinary visitor."

"They're new here," Jordan added. Then he lowered his voice, making his next statement sound overly dramatic. "And they're from Freya."

Karter's eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed again. "Don't be ridiculous, Sparker."

"We're right here, you know," Alex interrupted, both Avery and Alex fed up with them all talking about them as if they were invisible. "We can speak for ourselves." Avery stated.

"What're your names then?" Karter asked and Alex instantly regretted opening her mouth.

"Alexandra Jennings," she said, before adding on a quick, "sir."

"Avery Jennings," Avery answered.

"Follow me, Jennings, both of you," he ordered. "We'll find out where you're really from and what you're doing here."

He didn't wait for them to acknowledge his order, he just turned around and marched back towards the buildings.

Jordan smiled encouragingly at them. "Shall we?"

"I'd rather not," Alex mumbled. Avery nodded.

Jordan and Bear chuckled at Alex's words and she smiled back at them.

Alex tugged Avery's hand to catch up to the strange, leather-clad man.

*

Avery observed silently at the people around her, it looked much happier than the academy that Alex was going to go too.

She noticed a bronze plaque saying 'Akarnae Academy.' In smaller letters below were the words: 'Kailas en freydell. Vayla en karsis. Leali en nexar'.

'Strength in weakness. Victory in surrender. Life in death' Avery translated. Confusion washed over her. How did she know? Has she seen this language before? She shook it off, she didn't want to stress over it.

"Strength in weakness. Victory in surrender. Life in death," Bear translated, making Avery smiled a bit, knowing she was right. "It's kind of like our school motto."

"I see." Alex said when she really didn't. Exactly what kind of school was this?

Avery and Alex let themselves be lead, noting how there is no elevators.

When they entered Jarvis's office, a middle-aged man with neatly combed hair and rectangular glasses walked out. His expression warm and his smile genuine when he said, "We've been expecting you, Alex. But we didn't expect someone else with you."

Alex looked at him uncertainly, perplexed by his comment and his familiar use of her name.

"I'm Administrator Jarvis," he continued, "Please, follow me and we'll sort out your paperwork and see what we'll do with the girl accompanying you." He beckoned them into his office, but Alex remained where she was, unsettled by his words. Avery stopped, seeing how her sister wasn't moving from her spot.

Avery squeezed her hand seeing if she can settle her sister's unease.

"I'm sorry, my paperwork?"

"For your admission," he clarified.

"For my... admission?"

"I was told you'd have enrolment papers with you," Jarvis said, looking at her hand pointedly.

Alex tightened her fingers around the crumpled papers that were still miraculously clenched in her grip despite everything that had happened between the doorway and the forest. Her other hand still holding tightly to Avery's, not wanting her to magically disappear on her. She nearly left Avery all alone in Freya.

Avery stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She stayed silent even when they said they wouldn't be able to go back straight away but Avery didn't mind the wait, she'd love to explore this new world, it made her life a lot more exciting.

Alex handed Jarvis her enrolment papers. He placed the forms into the top drawer of his desk. He closed the drawer and a moment later opened it again, pulling out an entire folder. Alex's eyes widened when she read the label: Alexandra Rose Jennings.

Jarvis withdrew a document out of her newly created file and handed it to Alex.

"That is really cool," Avery admitted. This world keeps getting better and better.

"How did-?" Alex shook her head.

"Just sign on the line and you'll be officially enrolled," Jarvis said.

"Wait, what about Avery?" Alex mentioned, Avery nodded.

"Seeing your predicament, she won't properly need to do the classes here, but she may do so if she wishes," Jarvis explained. Avery nodded, she was fine with that.

"All that's left is to see which classes you'll be attending. I think the best way to go about this is to test you and explain the results afterwards."

"Test me?" Alex repeated. "Test me for what?"

"For your potential, of course." Avery tilted her head, confused.

"And that means...?"

"Before I explain, I need to tell you a little more about the academy," Jarvis said. "We have five years of official education, with two additional years for students who are chosen to continue on as apprentices in specific subjects. Due to the demanding nature of the classes, the youngest enrolments we have are fourteen years of age, with your sister as an exception, it also means that students graduate at eighteen- or twenty for the apprentices."

Avery grinned, she got to start early, even though she knew she probably wouldn't stay here in this magical world for long.

"Ooo-kay," Alex said, drawing the word out. "That still doesn't explain what you mean by potential."

"I'm getting there, Jarvis promised. "Our classes are split into two categories: age-based and potential-based. There are five subjects for each. Core Skills, Medical Science, Species Distinction, History, and Studies of Society and Culture are all age-based classes; while Combat, Archery, PE, Chemistry, and Equestrian Skills are all potential-based."

"You had your sixteenth birthday recently, correct?" Jarvis asked, glancing quickly at her file.

"Yeah, in July," she answered. Avery smiled, even their birthdays were on the same month, hers being on July 14.

"That works out well then, Jarvis commented. "Despite your lack of previous experience in the age-based subjects, you'll still have to join with the third year class. Jordan and Bear are also in that class, so I'm sure they'll help you bring you up to speed."

'Or even Avery, she'd probably raid the library to find out everything about this world, if there even is a library,' Alex thought.

'I just have to go to the library here, I wonder if there even is one.' Avery thought.

"Go team!" Jordan said, holding his hand up for a high-five, Avery high-fiving him.

"Ouch that was actually kind of hard," Jordan said, holding his hand.

"Oops, I never have control over my strength!" Avery apologised, she was holding his hand as she mumbled more apologies.

Alex chuckled and got handed a lollipop. She looked at it dubiously.

"Go on," he urged. "This is the potential text."

"That makes absolutely no sense," Alex said but she took it anyway.

"I wish every test was like that," Avery commented, not wanting to stay silent any longer.

"Wait, can I take a potential test too? I know there's no need but, I'm really curious," Avery asked. Jarvis handed her a lollipop and she smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Now," Jarvis started again, "the potential-based classes are divided into five different levels of difficulty- Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Epsilon. The level you train at is based on your potential for that particular class. The potential-based subjects also tend to be the most physically demanding."

"Like Combat?" Alex asked. "Is that even legal?"

"Akarnae abides by a unique set of laws," Jarvis answered sketchily. "Our instructors are given free rein to do what they must in order to help bring out the best in our students."

'Well... that didn't sound daunting at all.' Avery and Alex thought.

"I wanna do it," Avery commented again. "I'd love to continue some sort of martial arts."

I can assure you that Combat is a favourite subject for many students," Avery nodded like she knew, Jarvis pressed on. "Very demanding, but educational nonetheless. Karter is the instructor for that class."

Why were they not surprised? Big man. Leather costume. Sword. Total no-brainer, really.

They placed their lollipop sticks in a bag and watched in amazement as the bag disappeared, replaced by a single piece of paper.

"Cool," Avery commented.

"How-?"

"New world, new rules," Jordan interrupted, laughing at the gobsmacked expression on Alex's face and the excited expression on Avery's.

"Well this is certainly a surprise," Jarvis mumbled to himself as he read the words on the paper.

'What's wrong?" Alex and Avery asked.

"Some of your results are... unexpected. For both of you."

He handed over the sheets of paper to them and Jordan and Bear leaned in to read with them.

Alex's potential:

Combat - Epsilon

Equestrian Skills - Epsilon

PE - Delta

Archery - Gamma

Chemisty - Gamma

Avery's:

Combat - Epsilon

Equestrian Skills - Gamma

PE - Delta

Archery: Epsilon

Chemistry – Gamma

After reading the page, Alex and Avery looked up to find Jordan and Bear staring at them with shocked expressions.

"What?" they both asked.

Jordan looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "This is going to be a great year."

Alex frowned slightly while Avery looked excited. Bear smirked and nodded his agreement.

"Why do you look so... apprehensive?"

"I'm just surprised by both of your results," he said again. "Particularly for Combat."

Why?" Alex asked. "Epsilon is the lowest grade, right?"

"Probably not judging by their expressions," Avery stated. She didn't mind, she'd love to do Combat. She was more worried for Alex.

"Epsilon is our most advanced ranking, Alex" Jarvis corrected. "It's the highest level of training we have on offer here."

Avery giggled. Happy that she was right.

Alex felt the blood drain from her face.

"I understand Avery, she has experience and she was always naturally good with these things, but me?" Alex said. Avery pouted.

"Alex, it just means you'll be good at it, don't sweat it," Avery said trying to help her, but she knew she was only putting a drop of blood back in her body.

"At present," Jarvis continued, "I believe there are only five other students in Epsilon class for Combat, all of whom are at least a year older than you, Alex. One of them is your age, but the rest are older again. Yes, you'll be with people at least five years older than you, Avery."

'I wanna kick their asses,' Avery thought, imagining herself, an twelve year old girl beating a 17 year old boy.

"Perhaps the lollipop was wrong?" Alex said.

Jarvis shook his head, "The testing is foolproof, I'm afraid."

"Just accept it, Lexie," Avery teased. Alex gave her a small glare making Avery giggle.

"You can change it though, right? You can put me in a lower level?" Seeing his regretful look, she cried, "No way- I don't know the first thing about offensive fighting!"

After Jarvis' words, Alex scowled at the piece of paper. "Lucky me."

"Hey at least you'll have Bear and me in PE," Jordan said, reading her results again. "And me again in Chemistry. That's something to look forward to. We can blow stuff up together."

"And at least I can be in combat, chemistry and PE with you," Avery said. Alex nodded.

"Maybe you can help me survive combat," Alex said dryly, still dejected.

"I didn't doubt that you would get Epsilon in Archery," Alex said. Remembering Avery's amazing accuracy with a slingshot. Avery giggled. Remembering how their parents would scold her.

After a few explanation they led Alex to where she would sleep for tonight before Alex went to her dorm.

She wondered about the roommate Alex had. 'I wonder what she's like. D.C right?'

Avery immediately flopped onto the bed

She laid on the bed and sighed.

For some reason, she felt right at home in Medora, like this was where she was supposed to be.

Exhausted, she didn't wander off in her thoughts as she normally would and instead laid comfortably on her bed.

In Avery's next blink, she instantly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: IDEK WHAT IM DOING
> 
> Avery: Idk either
> 
> Me: Also I think everyone knows about Avery now
> 
> Avery: Of course, it's supposed to be obvious to everyone but me
> 
> Me: Yep


	2. Food and Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This comes exactly from the book sooooo feel free to skim read lol  
> Avery: When do I get something interesting?  
> Me: Later on, WITH THE DRAMA  
> Avery: But that’s foooorrrreeeeevvvveeeerrr  
> Me: Exactly.)

“Allow us to be your tour guides,” Jordan offered once they were outside again.

Avery yawned, her eyes glistening. The sun had long since set during their time with Jarvis.

Nevertheless they both nodded their agreement.

“The academy is made up of eight main buildings,” Jordan said. He then pointed to the medieval-inspired building they’d just left. “This fine construction is called the Tower. Most of the professors have their offices and sleeping quarters inside, so if you’re trying to sneak around after curfew or anything, stay away from this area.”

Noted,” Alex said.

Avery smirked.

“There’s also the Stable Complex, which is pretty self-explanatory; the Arena, which is where Combat classes are held; the Clinic for Species Distinction; the Sir Carsus dorm building, where first through to fifth year students live; the Lady Omar dorm, for the apprentices; and then there’s Gen-Sec- the General Sector building- which is where most of the boring classes are held.”

“By ‘boring’, Jordan means they’re intellectually challenging rather than physically demanding,” Bear cut in. He pointed off into the distance, but it was too dark for Alex and Avery to see anything. “Gen-Sec is the massive U-shaped building you probably saw earlier. One length of the ‘U’ is for Chemistry-related labs and workrooms, and another length has normal classrooms for History, Core Skills, and SOSAC. The middle part of Gen-Sec is for the Medical Science labs and other research rooms.”

“The Med Ward is also in the middle section,” Jordan said. “It’s like our very own hospital, and it covers the entire ground level. You’ll probably be a frequent visitor there, especially with your high potential classes.”

Alex sighed. “Yay.” Making Avery giggle. Poor Alex.

Jordan grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. “We won’t show you around the entire campus tonight because it’s late and you both look like you’re about to drop on your feet. But as long as you know the most important building, I think you’ll be all right.”

Bear snorted and Alex wondered where they could be taking them. Avery smiled widely, already knowing which place Jordan was mentioning.

When Jordan brought them to a stop in front of a large square building, Alex couldn’t help but roll her eyes when he said, “This is the food court. It’s a very important place that will see to your nutritional needs for breakfact, lunch and dinner. Don’t forget where this building is and you’ll be fine.”

“This is heaven,” Avery said, thinking about all the food that can be here. Jordan nodded in agreement and they both started grinning. Yes, they were going to be great friends.

‘I think I found my food soulmate’

“You guys are such dorks, mainly Jordan,” Alex smiled at them to take the sting out of her words.

“I’ll have you know that we are no such things,” Jordan argued. “We are the epitome of all things awesome, especially me.” Jordan continued.

“Totally,” Avery commented and grinned. Jordan laughed and picked her up playfully. “Jordan!” Avery whined playfully and grinned. He was like the playful older brother she never had.

At that moment, a quick flash of two guys shown up but disappeared as quickly as it came.

Avery shook it off. Weird.

“I still can’t believe you just used the word ‘epitome’ in a sentence, let alone in that context,” Alex marvelled dryly as they started walking again.  

Before Jordan could offer a comeback, Bear jumped in and said, “Can you tell us about Freya? We already know the basics since our technology is much more advanced than yours and we have people who spend their whole lives studying your world. But I want to hear it from your point of view. What’s it like there?”

As Avery was about to answer, Alex asked her own question. “There are people here who study my world? Could they have a way to get me back home?”

Avery huffed, she didn’t want to go home at all, this was much more exciting to her. She had Alex and she might be able to make friends of her own.

Bear shook his head. “They can only look into Freya through a viewing screen, they can’t physically travel there. As far as I know, all they do is watch other worlds and glean information about the inhabitants, geography and technology- and whatever else they can see. There’s no interaction, and definitely no visitation. Multi-world transportation is beyond the scope of even our most advanced tech, at least for now. Maybe in another decade or so- who knows?”

Alex’s hopes deflated while Avery lit up. She’d be able to stay longer and that made her very happy.

“Okay, what do you want to know about our world?”

 While they answered their questions, Avery more enthusiastically, they slowly led them to the Sir Carsus dorm, where they took up their roles as tour guides again.

All students except for the apprentices live in here,” Bear said, heading through the

doorway. “Jarvis said you’re both on the third floor, same as us. There are two students per room;

Jordan and I have been dorm buddies since first year.”

That explained their brotherly friendship. Alex wondered if she’d find that kind of close

relationship with her own roommate. Avery was happy she didn’t have to share her room with anyone.

They followed them up an attractive winding staircase in the middle of the building. When

they reached the third floor, they were led down a hallway filled with doors until they reached one

labelled with the number seven. There was no handle or lock on the door, Avery can almost feel that it was going to be something that neither her or Alex were used too.

“It’s touch-activated,” Jordan explained before she could ask. “It’ll open when it reads your

bio-signature, which Jarvis should have uploaded by now. You and D.C. are the only ones who

can open your door from the outside. Give it a go.”

Alex pressed her hand to the door and it automatically clicked open. Avery whistled.

“That’s pretty cool,” she admitted. Avery nodded with agreement.

“Do you want us to come in and introduce you?” Bear offered, albeit hesitantly.

Alex peeked through the doorway. It was dark inside, but a large window on the opposite wall

allowed some moonlight to spill into the room. In the dim light she could just make out two

beds; one was already occupied.

“I think she’s sleeping,” Alex whispered. “I can introduce myself in the morning.”

“Good idea,” Jordan said. “And hey, how about we stop by on our way to breakfast? We can all

go down together, if you want?”

Alex smiled. “That’d be great, thanks.”

“No problem,” he said, before they both wished her goodnight and headed further down the

hall to their own room.

“Goodnight Lexie,” Avery said, giving her sister a quick hug.

Avery started heading down to her dorm, knowing that it wasn’t too far away from her sister’s.

Her door was labelled with the number nineteen. She pressed her hand to the door and it automatically clicked open.

She entered in with a yawn and flopped onto her bed.

She wondered if she would have a gift as well, is it something like Jordan or Bear’s? Would time-travel be a thing? Do werewolves exist in this world? Are there other species other than humans?

Either way she was just happy being here. It was a drastic change from her old lifestyle but she liked it. She felt like she belonged in this world, like she used to live here for thousands of years and just came back from a long holiday. But something was missing, what was it? Was it those guys she saw? If so, who were they? It was all a blur, she couldn’t make out what they looked like or what was significant about them.

She closed her eyes and drifted off into her thoughts, not wanting to strain her mind to think about it.

Her ears picked up quiet sounds, a few thuds and zips, must be from the other dorms.

This was something she hid from her sister. Her senses were heightened. She heard things that others didn’t seem to hear. She saw movements and things that others didn’t notice. Her strength was abnormal, her speed was extraordinary. She never got tired easily and her pain tolerance was higher than normal, she has never had any serious injuries and has never bled in her life. She doubted her humanity multiple times because of this.

Maybe it was her gift? These heightened senses and inhuman things about her. It must be.

She snuggled into her bed and curled up. No point wasting her mind over it now.

At the next second, she drifted off into a deep slumber.

*

“Avery get up!” Jordan shouted. Avery groaned and sat up.

“What the heck, Jordan!?” Avery grumbled.

“You might wanna get dressed, don’t wanna miss the food,” Jordan said.

“We got P.E first,” Alex said, “So we suggest you wear something comfy.”

“You better not take as long!”

Avery got ready in a flash, using her inhuman speed, seeing as no one could see her.

“Done,” Avery said 30 seconds later.

“That was quick,” Bear commented.

“She’s always quick,” Alex mentioned.

On the walk through the dorm building, many students called out to Jordan and Bear and sent curious looks in Alex and Avery’s direction. The boys returned the greetings but didn’t stop to talk to anyone, much to Alex’s and Avery’s relief. They both still weren’t sure how they were supposed to fit in and not draw attention to themselves. Avery knew she would be getting a lot of attention because of her age and she didn’t know what to do.

“Hey, guys?” Alex said as they stepped outside and into the crisp morning air.

“Yeah?” Jordan and Bear answered in sync.

“How are we going to do this?”

“Do what?” Bear asked.

“This whole, ‘We’re new here but we’re really just from out of town, not from another world’?

People are going to notice that we don’t know how things work around here.”

Avery nodded.

Jordan didn’t look concerned. “Don’t worry about it. I doubt anyone will care if you guys say or do something strange, but even if they do, you both already have an excuse because you’re both new and Avery is only eleven.

Everyone will understand that you need time to settle in.”

His words made Alex feel better and Avery less nervous.

“And besides, if it all blows up in your face…”

“Yes?” she prompted when Jordan didn’t continue. “What then?”

“Well… we’ll cross that bridge if we come to it.”

Alex sighed. “That’s reassuring.”

“Very,” Avery added.

They entered the food court and they were surprised to find tables and chairs of different sizes, colours and shapes scattered throughout the room. There was absolutely no logic to the set-up, and they felt as if they’d stepped into a grown-up version of a kindergarten play area. Alex shook

her head and followed her friends over to a triangular table, taking a seat between them. Avery following in pursuit and plopped right between Jordan and Alex.

“I’m starving,” Jordan said, again. He picked up what looked like a menu and motioned for Alex and Avery to do the same. They glanced over the list of options, surprised by the variety. Everything from a continental breakfast to toast and cereal was available for selection.

“Oooh what should I get?” Avery muttered to herself.

Alex looked around the food court. People everywhere were eating but she could see no sign of where the food came from. She wondered where she had to go to place her order and turned to ask when her question died in her throat.

Jordan pressed his finger to a circle beside one of the menu options and almost immediately a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon appeared in front of him, complete with knife and fork. He then pushed on another circle and a stack of pancakes arrived. A third press brought a glass of orange juice. Apparently satisfied, he placed the menu to the side and looked up, taking note of Alex’s wide-eyed expression and Avery’s excited one.

“What?” he asked.

Bear chuckled and slapped Jordan on the back.

“You’ll have to forgive Jordan. He’s a bit clueless sometimes, especially on an empty stomach.”

Bear indicated to the menu. “It’s a TCD—a TechnoConnectivity Device. Just press the circle beside what you want and it’ll be transferred here through the connection.”

“I’m not even gonna ask,” Avery said and excitedly looked through the menu.

Alex touched the separate circles for blueberry pancakes, maple syrup, and a glass of apple juice. Her selection appeared immediately, steaming hot and smelling delicious.

“This seems kind of… impossible,” she said. Nevertheless, she spread the syrup over her pancakes and took a bite. Mmm. Sugary heaven. “How does it work?”

“No idea,” Jordan said around a mouthful of food.

“Helpful,” she mumbled, taking another bite.

“Bear can explain,” Jordan said after swallowing. “He’s a complete whiz at Chemistry. Epsilon level—unnaturally smart.”

“Why do you always manage to make what should be a compliment sound like an insult?” Bear grumbled.

Jordan shrugged and started on his massive stack of pancakes. “It’s a gift.”

Alex cleared her throat and looked at Bear, waiting for an explanation.

Avery finally decided at this moment and received her stack of waffles, with ice cream and syrup.

“Delicious,” Avery commented and started eating happily.

“Firstly, you have to remember that everything is different here, Alex.” Bear spoke quietly, careful not to gain the attention of those seated near them. “Our technology is really advanced. Most of the cool things we can do are because of the different kinds of TechnoConnectivity Devices we have. Some TCDs are readily available to the public, like ComTCDs, which we use for instant holographic communications.”

He paused to pull a small black object out of his pocket and placed it into the palm of his hand before touching the screen and saying Jordan’s name. A chiming noise sounded, and Jordan pulled out a similar Device, his coloured silver. Alex wasn’t sure what he did next, but she gasped when a miniature real-time hologram of Bear rose up out of the screen Jordan held —as did a live version of Jordan appear above Bear’s Device. Avery’s waflle nearly fell out of her mouth when she saw.

“Awesome,” she breathed, watching the holographs mimic Jordan and Bear’s movements perfectly.

“I want one,” Avery commented, her eyes sparkling.

“Pretty neat, huh? ComTCDs also make it easy for us to check in with our families—and anyone else—while we’re here at Akarnae,” said both the actual Bear and the miniature version of him. He ended the connection and both boys pocketed their Devices again. “Other TCDs can

do all kinds of things—I could spend hours talking about some of them—but to keep it simple, this one here—” he pointed to the menu on the table “—is linked to an offsite food station where people are employed to prepare meals for residents of Akarnae. When we make our selection, they place the food into an out-tray of sorts, and the networked connection transfers it

through to our end.”

After seeing the holograph Devices, Alex had kind of expected something more… _detailed_. Avery didn’t mind at the lack of detail seeing as she could find a way to read up on it somehow. No wonder people called her a real life Hermione Granger.

“That’s your explanation?” Alex said.

“Pretty much,” Bear answered. “Add to that some intellectual Techno-babble about particle transference and regeneration, and you’ve got the answer you’re after.”

She took a sip from her juice and said, “It sounds an awful lot like magic to me.”

Avery started quietly humming ‘Hedwig’s Theme’ the minute Alex mentioned magic. Yes, she was obsessed with Harry Potter.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jordan said, his amusement clear. “There’s no such thing as magic.”

“That sounds an awful lot like Vernon Dursley from Harry Potter,” Avery muttered to herself. Everyone ignored her.

Alex looked at him incredulously. “I beg to differ.” She pointed to herself and Avery and raised her eyebrows. “Exhibit A.”

“You’re a special case,” Jordan replied, and her eyebrows just rose higher. “Not special– special,” he amended quickly. “Just, you know, uh, special.”

Alex had to fight a grin at the uncomfortable look on his face.

“What Jordan means is that you’re both an anomaly,” Bear interjected. “But you guys being here is still not magic.”

Alex looked between the two of them. “Well, I’m sufficiently confused. But whatever. If you say it’s not magic, then I’ll believe you. New world, new rules. We’ll leave it at that.”

“It’s like Harry Potter, being introduced to another world that makes no sense, Alex being the special one, what’s next? A person like Voldemort coming to kill her?” Avery muttered. (If only you knew Avery, if only you knew, no guys I’m not making her fourth wall break, I’m sorry.)

Both Jordan and Bear smiled at her.

“You’re taking this pretty well,” Bear said.

Alex shrugged. “It’s not like I have a choice. I’m stuck here for better or worse until your headmaster gets back from wherever he is. I just have to deal with this as best as I can until then. And once I get home, I’ll book myself in for what I anticipate to be some much-needed therapy.”

“One hundred percent,” Avery commented.

“Don’t worry, Alex, Avery,” Jordan said. “We’ll make sure you both have an unforgettable time while you guys are here. That therapy will be well worth it.”

“I doubt,” Avery said.

Alex had a hard time trusting their matching grins, but before she could warn them that she didn’t want any trouble, a loud gonging noise filled the food court.

“Time to see what you’re made of, Jennings,” Jordan said, pulling her from her seat and dragging her towards the doors. “If you can survive the next two hours, you can make it through anything.”

“Oh no,” Avery said. She knew by what they were saying, that it wasn’t anything good.

She looked sideways at him as she followed them both outside, Avery trailing behind. “Care to explain?”

“You’ve heard of PE, right?” Bear answered for him. “Physical Education?” At her nod, he continued, “Well, here we call it Physical Exhaustion, mostly because of the instructor, Finn.

You’ll understand why soon enough.”

_Wonderful_ , Alex thought.

_I’m so lucky I have an abnormal amount of stamina_ , Avery thought. Not that she needed to participate anyway.

When the four of them stopped at the outskirts of the large grassy field they had trekked across the day before, Alex noticed a group of students already waiting around. Most of them were in stretching positions. She counted thirteen people; sixteen including her trio. By the looks of the others, Alex guessed they were around her age or older. Two of them might have

been slightly younger.

A few of the students glanced up in curiosity as they approached, but before any introductions could be made, a loud voice trumpeted nearby.

“Up! Up! Up! No dawdling! You’re on my time now!”

Alex and Avery looked around until they found the man who was shouting. He was of medium height with stringy, dark blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. His thin body was wiry, with skin straining over his taut muscles. If there was such a thing as ‘too fit’, then he was it.

Alex looked into his eyes as he approached and she couldn’t help but notice that he looked a little… _wild_.

“You know the drill; get started on your warm-up laps. _Go!_ ” he yelled, sending the students scattering. Bear and Jordan took off with the others, but Alex hesitated, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Avery grinned, knowing she didn’t need to do anything.

The instructor—presumably Finn—noticed Alex now that she was alone with Avery.

“Who’re you two?”

“Avery Jennings, I don’t need to do the classes unless I want too,” Avery said. Finn waved her off begrudgingly, seeing how she was only eleven and wasn’t really allowed anyway. Avery went off in a sprint, easily running past the others.

Finn looked over to Alex. “What about you?”

She stepped towards him. “Alexandra Jennings, sir,” she said. “I’m new here.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re still standing here,” he snapped. “Ten laps. Get to it!”

She gaped at him and turned to look out over the enormous field. It had taken them ages just to walk across it the day before. How was she supposed to fit ten whole laps into the two-hour class, let alone whatever else he had planned?

“What are you waiting for, Jennings? Move!”

There was nothing for it but to follow his instructions. She set out after her classmates—who were now way ahead of her—and focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

To her dismay, she had company.

“You call that running? My grandmother can run faster than that!”

She looked over her shoulder to see Finn jogging along behind her with some kind of metallic stick in his hand.

“Faster!” he barked.

She picked her pace up to a near-sprint, disgruntled by his pushiness.

“I said, _faster!_ ”

“I’m… going… as… fast… as… I… can!” she panted out.

“Not good enough!”

Alex felt a stinging sensation on her backside. It wasn’t until she felt it a second time, more painful than the first, that she realised what it was. Finn had zapped her with the metallic stick.

She stopped dead and turned to face him, breathing heavily.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she shrieked.

“Not running, that’s for sure,” he retorted. _His_ breathing was perfectly controlled. “Now pick up the pace; I want to make it back by nightfall.”

“But—you just zapped me!” she spluttered. “Like an animal!”

“What? This?” He shocked her with his stick again, this time by whacking her on the hip.

Alex gasped from the stinging pain and rubbed her side. “ _Ow!_ Stop that!”

“I’ll stop when you start running,” Finn told her, reaching forward to zap her again, but she took off before he had another chance to make contact.

The man was completely insane. There was no way he could treat students like this. It wasn’t ethical. It wasn’t moral. And it certainly wasn’t legal. At least, not in her world.

Unfortunately, she could only keep running at a sprint for so long, and soon enough she had to drop her pace or risk breaking an ankle. The moment she slowed, Finn was waiting for her, zapping stick at the ready.

Avery looked back at her sister, seeing her predicament and wincing every time she got zapped.

“C’mon, Your little sister is already done and she doesn’t even have to participate!” Finn barked. Alex looked at her proudly but winced when she got zapped again.

Her classmates gaped at Avery, seeing how she already done it, no sweat. Avery was barely tired, she wasn’t huffing or gasping for air.

Avery winced again, seeing her sister get zapped. Poor Alex.

She sat down and drifted to her thoughts, waiting till the class will be over.


	3. Dillyberry Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I don't even know what I'm doing anymore :P
> 
> Avery: Major stuff comes later anyway
> 
> Me: AHH WHYYYY
> 
> Avery: 'cause
> 
> Me: 'cause what huh! Can't wait till you go to Meya
> 
> Avery: Wait isn't that the Meyarin place? Why? My reactions?
> 
> Me: that's spoilers my precious child
> 
> Avery: Awwwww pleeeaaassseee
> 
> Me:Nope, also when a sentence is highlighted with these '.' That's Avery's thoughts
> 
> Avery: It's fanfiction, we can do this

Two hours later, Alex was lying on the field, moaning. Everything ached, including parts of her body

that she hadn't previously known could ache.

Avery was sitting down calmly, not affected by the torture that Finn just inflicted on the students.

"How...did you...survive?" Alex groaned. Avery shrugged and giggled. Oh Alex.

"You survived, at least. That's more than some can say."

"I call Alex-abuse, how dare he. Hashtag protect Alex, donate now," Avery said jokingly. Bear and Jordan chuckled at her comment.

"You should stretch, you know," He told Alex, "If you don't, you'll regret it later."

Avery looked at Alex, seeing how she was in pain by just opening her eyes.

"I doubt it'll make much difference now," Alex commented, but knew he was right. She forced herself to a sitting position, grimacing as her muscles pulled. "Ow."

"I wish I had painkillers to give you or something," Avery wished. Sometimes she wished that she can somehow give Alex the power she holds.

"You're lucky," he said, Avery glared at him with a look saying, 'Is she really?'

He didn't bother to hide his grin despite the fact that Avery was glaring daggers at him. "Finn was easy on us today." He said.

"He was what?" Avery said. She didn't believe it.

Alex froze, "Your kidding, right?"

"I really hope he is," Avery stated.

"You should see him on a bad day," Jordan said and pulled Alex up. Avery looked at Jordan with a face saying 'really now?'

"I'm surprised how you survived Aves," Jordan mentioned.

"Aves?" Avery tilted her head.

"Yeah! Aves, Avery, it works," Jordan said with a grin.

"You've still got a full day ahead of you yet. Including Combat."

Alex grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Avery grinned, excitement bursting through her veins when she hears about combat.

"You have Archery next, right?" Jordan asked, turning away and motioning for Alex to follow.

"Well, I know where to go already so I'll leave you to it, see you later Lexie, Jordo!" Avery said. Turning around, her long brown hair flickering in the wind.

Jordan's eyes widened, recognising the nickname. He shook his head, not wanting to think about his brother. "Bye Aves!"

Alex waved goodbye to Avery as she grudgingly followed Jordan.

Avery skipped happily to epsilon archery. There weren't much people in her class, all of them were way older than her. Some of them looked at her confused. Avery ignored the strange stares she was getting and happily listened to the instructor.

Avery held the bow in her hands and aimed, her arrow steady, string pulled back. She let go.

The arrow zoomed through the air and hit straight in the middle. Avery quickly repeated, moving faster and faster going to different targets. Her instincts guiding her.

'Wow it feels even better than my slingshot' Avery thought. 'I should get one of these'

A few of her classmates whistled, impressed by the skills of the young girl.

Soon, it was the end of class, Avery immediately headed to the food court. Rushing, she ran hastily until she bumped into an auburn-haired girl.

"Sorry!" Avery apologised quickly. She looked up and saw a girl around Alex's age with eyes as blue as the sky which seemed to change into a vivid green towards the middle. The girl looked surprised to see her but then shifted back to a cold look. The girl then ended up walking away hastily.

'That was weird,' Avery thought.

Avery continued on and saw her sister along with Jordan and Bear.

"Hey Jordo, Lexie, Bear," Avery greeted and slid into a seat next to Alex. They greeted her back and the conversation fell into an easy chat. They didn't seem to treat her any differently since she was younger than them.

Avery could feel a curious stare directed at her, she turned and saw the auburn haired girl staring at her but also glaring at Alex. She turned away and stomped off.

'I wonder why she's so mad'

Avery turned back to them, listening to their words.

"Dillyberry Juice," Jordan said and slid the purple drink towards Alex, "Have a taste."

"Oooh can I try?" Avery asked.

"No," Bear responded.

"Why not?"

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Why? Is it like this world's alcohol or something?"

"I think it's because we all know you'll drink too much," Jordan chimed. Alex nodded and took a sip.

Avery zoned out, ignoring the warnings Jordan gave and took a sip. Her eyes widened, her taste buds delighted.

"Woah, that's nice," Avery chimed, before she took another sip, Jordan stole the cup of dillyberry juice away from her.

"Ah c'mon," Avery groaned. "You didn't do that to Alex!"

"It's for your own good," Bear said, quoting many other parents.

"Great, more protective siblings, just what I need," Avery groaned. The two boys chuckled while Alex was still taking sips of dillyberry juice.

Hey," Jordan said, speaking through a mouthful of food. "I forgot to ask you earlier. How was

D.C. this morning?"

Alex shook her head. "I woke up to a slamming door, no roommate in sight."

"That explains it, then," Jordan said, seeming satisfied. He sipped his juice before taking

another bite of food.

"Explains what?"

"Why you haven't asked Jarvis for a new room yet," Bear answered with a knowing grin.

Alex looked between the two of them. "Is she really that bad?"

Both boys just smirked at her and continued eating.

'Maybe she's just misunderstood, like Snape or something. I wonder what she looks like? Maybe she's that girl I bumped into,'

Avery stared at Alex, her sisterly sense tingling.

"You drank too much didn't you?" Avery commented with a knowing tone.

"No I didn't," Alex said giddily. Avery sighed.

'She definitely drank too much'

"How many of those have you had?" Bear said, pointing to Alex's empty glass.

"I dunno," she said giddily, her voice slurring the words. "But they taste really good!"

The boys looked at each other with unreadable expressions. Avery sighed but then couldn't hold back her giggle.

"THREE!" Alex yelled triumphantly. "I'VE HAD THREE!"

Avery,Jordan and Bear jumped at her exclamation and heads turned in their direction from all

corners of the court.

"Oops. Sorry," Alex apologised, whispering this time. Then she giggled.

'Did my sister just, giggle? In that way? She drank way too much, this reminds me of the time where she accidentally had alcohol'

Alex looked at Jordan, horrified. "What's wrong with me?"

"Come on," he ordered, rising from his seat. "We'd better get you over to the Medical Ward."

Alex tried to stand she crashed noisily down to the

floor, gathering even more attention than before. "My legs are angry at me. Too many runnings." She giggled "That's not right. Too much running. Better."

'I am so holding this over her'

Alex nodded to herself and looked up at Jordan and Bear who were standing over her. Avery stood behind them, holding her mouth and stomach trying to hold her laughs.

"You're really tall," she observed, squinting at them. She cupped her mouth with both hands

and yelled, "Hellllllloooo up there!"

The boys shared another glance before reaching down to help her to her feet.

"All right, up you get," Jordan said, steadying her as she swayed on her feet. "Easy there."

"Wheeeeee!" she squealed, watching the room spin around her. "That was fun! Can we do it

again?"

Jordan's mouth twitched in amusement and Bear couldn't hold back a snort of laughter as

he reached out to grab her free arm. Together they hauled her out of the food court, carrying

most of her weight between them. Avery trailing behind.

Once they were outside, she glanced from one boy to the other before tucking her legs up

underneath her. "Look at me! I'm flying!"

Jordan and Bear grunted as they were forced to shoulder the additional weight of her whole

body. Avery held both of Alex's arms and lifted her. Unfortunately since she was shorter, it didn't help much.

"There must be an easier way to do this," Bear mumbled as Alex bounced around in their

arms, throwing her weight up and down and laughing hysterically.

"There is," Jordan replied, and in a single motion he swept Alex up into his arms, bridal-style. Avery whistled with a smirk.

"Much better," Bear said, untangling her arm from around his neck.

"For you, maybe," Jordan muttered.

"I can carry her," Avery suggested.

"Are you sure?" Bear asked.

"Yeah, I did it before,"

Alex looked up at her new mode of transport in wonder. "You're really strong!"

Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Don't get used to it."

"I wish I could do that!" she squealed, pointing to his face.

"Do what?" he asked.

"The one-eyebrow thing! I can never do it right! It makes me look like a demented monkey."

"You are a demented monkey," Avery chimed.

Jordan dumped Alex into Avery's arms, expecting her to fall over, she didn't. Avery lifted her sister with ease, her small frame carrying Alex bridal style.

"Woah you are strong," Jordan commented. Bear nodded, both of them surprised by her strength. "It's unnatural."

"Hey Avy, you're so adorable," Alex said with a dreamy look. "I'm so happy you're my baby sister."

Avery twitched. "I'm not a baby."

Bear laughed and turned to Jordan. "She's going to be so mad at you when she comes down

from this."

"How is this my fault?" Jordan demanded.

"You should have told her about the juice," Bear answered.

"I really like that juice," Alex said with a longing sigh. "It's yummy. Tastes like happiness in a

cup." Avery sighed.

"I did tell her!" Jordan said to Bear. "I told her to take it easy, she just didn't listen."

"I did too listen. I'm a good listener. I'm the best listener who'll ever listen," Alex said, trying

to catch a butterfly fluttering across their path.

'I should've brought my phone to record this' Avery mentally laughed

"All I'm saying is, you probably should have told her why she shouldn't drink so much," Bear

said. "But then again..."

They all looked down at Alex who, unsuccessful in her butterfly-catching attempt and

bored of their conversation, was wiggling her eyebrows up and down over and over again, trying

to raise one without the other. Why was it so difficult?

"... there's nothing like first-hand experience," Bear finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Sorry it's so short!
> 
> Avery: *pout* c'mon hurry up!  
> Me: I have a life you know, I got things to read and food to eat!
> 
> Avery:Stop being Jordan!
> 
> Me: Shush food is awesome


	4. Combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me: I’ve been trying to sum up a lot of Alex’s parts and writing more of Avery’s since you guys already read the actual books  
> I will most likely be skipping a lot of the first book since the more interesting parts will be in Raelia, Draekora etc. Especially when it comes to little Avery~ Who seems quite overpowered but trust me she’s still a little kid.  
> Avery: Who are you calling a kid?  
> Me: You  
> Avery: …  
> You: I’m guessing that I should run now  
> Avery: I’ll give you to the count of three  
> Me: WELL BYE *runs off dramatically*)

Avery stood at the side of the classroom waiting for her older sister.   
The minute Alex stopped muttering nonsensical things and fell asleep she went off to her next class.  
A recording of Alex’s love song for Fletcher was playing on repeat on Avery’s phone. Avery was luckily wearing earphones, sparing the embarrassment of her sister. People looked at her strangely, not recognising the object in Avery’s hand but looked away when Avery gave them a glance.  
As she patiently waited for her sister, her gaze drifted away from her phone and landed on the auburn-haired girl she bumped into.  
‘She’s pretty, I wonder why she seems so alone’  
Suddenly, the door of the class was sprung open, Alex standing just outside. Avery’s eyes snapped away from the girl straight on to her sister. Everyone was staring at Alex. Avery immediately started giggling, struggling to stop. Jordan was struggling not to laugh, his hand covering his mouth.  
“Are you going to stand there all day, Miss Jennings?”   
Startled, Alex quickly entered the classroom. Avery gave a quiet snicker, she may feel embarrassed for her, but that doesn’t mean she didn’t find it funny.  
“Are you done with interrupting my class?”  
Avery calmed down and gave a small smile, Alex looking at her knowing that she was giggling not too long ago. Alex gave her a small glare and Avery gave a sheepish smile back.  
As everyone was doing their work, Avery was quietly observing. She noticed that the girl she saw was working with her sister. Alex didn’t seem happy though.  
After observing Alex’s whole predicament, Avery sighed in annoyance.  
‘And I thought we could’ve been friends too. Oh well.’  
Avery followed Alex to their class, staying quiet as they talked. Avery felt a giddiness inside of her as she was excited for her next class. Alex though, was the opposite. They both said their goodbyes and went forward. Alex more reluctantly while Avery more curiously.  
“You lost, Jennings?”  
Karter was scowling at Alex and Avery from halfway across the Arena. He was dressed in his weird leather ensemble, the sword still belted to his waist.  
Avery noticed five other students stretching on the ground near him, all of them male. She gave them a small smile and then a confident smirk. Avery loved proving people wrong and she knew she would enjoy proving them wrong, knowing that they would underestimate her.  
“No, sir,” Alex said as she approached. “I’m in this class and so is my sister if she chooses.”  
Karter looked at Alex incredulously before he threw his head back and burst out laughing.   
A few of the others in the class also snickered at her words. Avery twitched in annoyance. Alex frowned and dug her timetable out  
of her pocket, shoving it under Karter’s nose. His eyes widened as he read the slip of paper and his laughter ceased. Avery shown her timetable to show that she as well, was in this class.  
“This is a joke, right? There’s no way you”—he made it sound like there was something wrong  
with Alex— “could be in this class. Especially your baby sister.”  
“I’m not a baby,” Avery stated coldly. She glared at Karter as he glared at her back. Avery didn’t back down.  
Alex just shrugged. She wasn’t about to argue with him since she felt the same way about herself. Avery however, he shouldn’t have underestimated her, she knew that especially. Alex hoped that Avery would keep her cool.  
“What an… interesting turn of events,” Karter hissed. His formidable arm muscles were flexed  
in tension and the veins in his neck looked like they were about to pop right out of his skin.  
Alex swallowed nervously holding her ground while Avery stayed confident.  
“All right, then,” he said, eyeing Alex and Avery thoughtfully. There was a dangerous glint in his icy gaze.  
“Let’s see how this plays out.”  
-  
As Avery defeated her opponent with ease, she noticed that Declan Stirling, a boy about twice the size of Avery’s darling sister, knocked Alex out.   
Avery quickly rushed to her side.  
“Alex,” Avery said and sighed noticing she was completely knocked out. Avery gave a small glare at Karter and picked Alex up in her surprisingly strong arms.  
“I’m taking her to the infirmary,” Avery stated defensively before anyone could say anything. Avery was quite protective of her sister though she wouldn’t show it if Alex was awake.  
The boys gaped at her as she carried her sister with ease. They were already surprised that she was a hard opponent. After all, what did you expect with someone who was younger than you and had a smaller frame? Avery seemed to truly be the definition of ‘Don’t judge a book by its cover’.  
A few moments later, Avery arrived at the infirmary, cradling her sister in her arms.  
Avery sighed as she walked into the infirmary, giving Fletcher a smile.  
“Again?”  
“Again.”  
Avery laid her sister on the infirmary bed and she plopped herself beside her. Soon, she drifted off.  
-  
Alex awoke and winced as she reached back and felt the egg-shaped bump just behind her ear.   
After explaining everything to Fletcher and drinking down whatever he had given her, she noticed her sister was asleep, curled up near her. As she was about to question why Avery was here, Fletcher quickly explained why.  
“She carried you here.”  
Oh Avery.  
She stroked Avery’s hair and thought about how Avery used to go into her room every time she had a nightmare. Before Avery was the one to help her.  
She reminisced the times of when Avery was younger, where she used to take care of Avery. It was amazing seeing how Avery has changed towards her.  
When she first found Avery, she was quiet and afraid. She took care of her for a while and after a few days she became protective of her. Alex remembered begging to not put Avery in an orphanage or to give her away to another family, luckily her parents accepted Avery into the family just as quickly as she did. She remembered how happy she was to have a little sister.  
She remembered how Avery used to be so clingy to her. Remembered how alone and afraid she once was with only 10-year-old Alex there to protect her.  
After a few years Avery became more confident and grew up. She remembered how excited Avery was when she was able to learn combat.  
Alex snapped out of her thoughts as Avery started to stir. Alex shook her gently and Avery’s eyes fluttered open.  
“You’re awake now?” Avery groggily said. Alex gave her a smile and Avery immediately sat up and blinked a couple of times.   
“You okay?” Avery asked her.  
“Yeah, if you exclude us being in an infirmary and knowing that I got knocked out easily.”  
Avery giggled at her and before either said another word, a voice rung out.  
“She lives!”   
Alex and Avery turned and found Jordan and Bear standing in the doorway.  
“Way to go, Alex! Your first day here and you’ve already been to the Med Ward twice!” Bear called out. “That’s got to be some kind of record. Right, Fletch?”  
“One day the two of you will learn to appreciate the sanctity of this Ward and not disrupt my patients.” Fletcher spoke sternly to the boys, but the two sisters could see a hint of a smile behind his strict expression.  
“One day,” Jordan mused, “we just might.” He grinned at Alex. “But not today.”  
Fletcher mock-sighed and motioned for them to enter the room.  
“As I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted,” Fletcher threw a warning glance at the two boys who perched themselves haphazardly on the end of Alex’s bed, “I suppose it will be all right if you leave, so long as you wait a few hours before sleeping.”  
Alex nodded and was pleased when she felt no stabbing pain this time. Avery checked her over herself and smiled, happy that Alex didn’t have any other injuries.

“Jordan, Bear, you’re responsible for making sure Alex remains awake. Think of it as punishment for disturbing my peace and quiet.”  
Bear snorted. “This place is like a morgue, Fletch. The disruption can only be good for you.”  
Alex crossed her arms, waiting for someone to come to her defence and say that spending time with her wasn’t a form of punishment. Avery snickered but gave her sister a hug.  
Jordan must have caught her expression since he hastily said, “But, err, if we had wrongly disturbed your peace and quiet, you should know that asking us to look after Alex isn’t a punishment.”  
Bear looked at his friend in confusion before finally catching on. It was probably the elbow to the ribs that did it. “Right,” he agreed, wincing a little as he rubbed his side. “It’s like giving a kid candy instead of broccoli after he breaks your favourite porcelain vase.”  
Alex, Fletcher and Jordan all looked at him with varying expressions of bemusement. Avery snickered.  
“What I mean is,” Bear continued, trying to explain himself, “you’re not punishing us, but rewarding us. We’d be hanging out with Alex anyway.”  
“You don’t say?” Fletcher said, his tone dry.  
Both boys nodded and Alex concealed a smirk, knowing that the doctor was barely refraining from rolling his eyes. Avery let out a small smile, internally smirking.  
“Then on that note, it’s time for you four to leave,” Fletcher said, shooing them off the bed  
and towards the door. “Try to wait a few days before visiting me again, Alex.”  
“I agree,” Avery added.  
“I’ll see what I can do,” Alex promised with a wave as she followed her friends outside.   
“Just know that I’m always going to be here every time she ends up here,” Avery mentioned before waving goodbye to Fletcher and catching up to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me: I can’t wait to edit the past chapters, so things make sense but I’m honestly too lazy  
> Avery: I was sitting here for months doing nothing Kris!  
> Me: Oops)


	5. Lockdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me: It’s probably irritating how slow it may be going but please be patient! I have an interesting uh thing that’s with Avery  
> Avery: What do you mean by that? If it’s a love interest then please no  
> Me: Oh hell no, you’re staying single whether you like it or not  
> Avery: Good)

After Jordan and Bear shown Alex and Avery around, things seemed to be the same each week. Going to their classes. Avery was still participating well in combat, a bit rusty in using swords but quickly caught up, getting the feel of the sword in her hand. Alex gladly wasn’t a part of it but kept a close eye on her sister, even if she knew she was capable of handling it herself. Alex knew Avery’s specialty in combat was amazing but out of all her combat skills, archery would be Avery’s strength partnered along with her agility and strength. Avery had good stamina, speed and strength. She had grace in every single move. Avery was a bit too good, it almost made Alex doubt her sister’s humanity.   
Avery spent her days quite normally. Sure, it was bit strange seeing how she was suddenly in a different world with very strange teachers, but she preferred it like this. She had things to do, places to explore, interesting information to figure out and an amazing library where she can go to read. There was one teacher that she was curious about. She was curious as to why Alex’s Archery Instructor looked at her strangely. Perhaps she’s surprised how different she was to Alex? Or maybe it was because of Avery’s interest and skill in archery? She didn’t know and she didn’t dwell on it.  
Occasionally she hung out with her sister and her friends, but Avery often wandered off herself. Avery was quite independent, she never had much friends and was fine being alone, off in her own thoughts. Avery would often catch D.C staring at her but the minute Avery looks back, the auburn-haired girl looks away. She was curious as to why she was staring but she decided not to ask seeing how much the girl seems to hate Alex.  
Avery was trying not to be too clingy to her sister in this world. She saw how Alex was enjoying having friends and people to hang out with her own age. Avery didn’t want to intrude in that. She wanted her sister to be happy and not have to worry about taking care of her. She could take care of herself after all.  
It was certainly strange, all they really had was themselves and each other. Suddenly Alex had friends she enjoyed hanging out with and Avery had a place she found interest in. It gave her hope that there’s something more. Avery was motivated again, now knowing that there’s another world, she wanted to know at least a bit of this new world she fell into. Maybe in this world she’ll find ways to get back her memories. Her memories before Alex. Maybe she has a family that’s still alive. Maybe she has other siblings. Maybe she was originally from this world? Perhaps that would explain her oddities.  
Avery shook it off, she shouldn’t get ahead of herself. She had to go to class.  
Avery continued to her class, waving to Alex, Bear and Jordan when she arrived.   
The class was quite boring for her, everyone was probably about to fall asleep. Professor Luranda continued droning on about who knows what, Avery didn’t pay attention and she didn’t need too. Which was something she enjoyed.  
Suddenly, before Avery was about to clap into Alex’s face so she didn’t fall asleep, an alarm sounded. It wasn’t the usual gong noise that signalled a class change or meal times. Instead it was a wailing, keening, high-pitched siren that caused all the students to clutch their ears and cry out in confusion.  
“Silence!” Professor Luranda shouted from the front of the room, her rainbow robe contrasting with her rapidly paling face. Avery thought to herself. Perhaps this was a lockdown siren?   
Avery’s ears were still ringing from the abrupt sound.  
Luranda picked up her Communications Globe. It was a black,  
glassy sphere about the size of a tennis ball with swirling white mist inside.   
A Communications Globe with built-in Bubbledoors for transportation to who knows where. Then that means, something’s happening, Avery just didn’t know what.  
Luranda spoke quietly into the Globe with her back turned to the students. Avery moved slightly to the side to see a faint outline of Jarvis’ face.  
Eventually the professor lowered the Globe and turned back to her students. “We are to wait here until further instructed.”  
That’s it? Avery wondered. She looked at her sister and noticed that she was thinking the same thing. What are we waiting for?  
To Avery’s delight, the professor didn’t continue teaching. Instead, Luranda took up a position next to the transparent door at the front of the room.  
“Why are-“ Alex stopped because two things happened. First, the siren ended, trailing off into a ringing silence. And second, the room instantly blackened. Avery stood still, her other senses heightening.  
Avery heard her classmates scraping their chairs away from their benches and standing. Avery heard exclamations of surprise and fear. She noticed that her sister didn’t bother moving, which was good seeing how they were all in a laboratory.  
A moment later the lights in the classroom came back on. Avery glanced at everyone in the classroom, blinking a bit to adjust to the light.  
“Please take your seats, students. There’s nothing to worry about,” Luranda said. “It’s just the Lockdown procedure.”  
Avery could clearly sense that Luranda was clearly anxious about something.

Avery noticed how Alex was communicating to Jordan, she had pretty good eyesight noticing that the Jordan and Bear in the back were transparent.  
Jordan went over to her, explaining what they were going to do. Avery nodded wanting to come with. Bear handed her a vial and without question she drank it.  
She felt strange but stayed calm. She noticed that she now had her own copycat illusion, just like Alex, Jordan and Bear.  
Jordan placed a hand on her shoulder and immediately she felt like she was floating.   
She noticed that Alex was going to protest but Avery shook her head and put a finger to her mouth.  
Jordan led them straight towards the wall.  
“Jord—!” Alex didn’t even get a chance to finish whispering his name before he thrust all four of them into the wall.  
Or rather, through the wall.  
Avery shivered by the weird feeling.  
“That was weird,” Avery muttered to herself.

“Let’s try and get outside,” Bear said from somewhere around her.  
Avery couldn’t see either of them but she gripped Alex’s hand which gave both Alex and Avery reassurance.  
Avery let Jordan lead them, cautiously going through the dark, eerie hallway.  
Avery soon noticed that they’d entered another classroom. A Chemistry lab, to be specific, and one that was currently in use.  
Avery went, along with the other three, towards the other side of the room, hoping neither Fitzy nor any of his students would sense their invisible presence.  
“But why is it necessary?” one of the boys in the class asked. Avery didn’t recognise him.  
Fitzy either didn’t hear him or didn’t care to respond. Unlike Professor Luranda, the Chemistry teacher wasn’t staring out the door of the lab into the dark corridor beyond. Instead, he was at the head of the room, writing frantically on his board. Strange teacher Fitzy was.  
“Fitzy?” the boy tried again.  
The wacky man turned at the sound of his name and seemed to realise that he still had a classroom full of students.  
“What’s that, Wilson?”  
“The Lockdown, Fitz,” the boy seemed exasperated. “You were telling us about the Lockdown, remember? Why is everything dark out  
there?” He indicated with his hand towards the corridor.  
“Oh! Lockdown, you say?” Fitzy straightened his glasses and squinted towards the corridor.  
“That’s not good! Why didn’t anybody tell me?”  
Avery mentally facepalmed.   
He hurried over to his desk to pick up his Communications Globe, but neither Alex or Avery found out what happened next because they were both pulled through another wall into the darkness beyond.  
And then another.  
And another.  
Eventually they reached the outer wall of the Gen-Sec building where, without warning, Avery fell to the ground like dead weight.  
“Owie,” Avery whined even if it didn’t hurt that much at all. She gave a small glare at Jordan.  
“A warning would’ve been nice,” Avery said.  
Alex was rubbing her shoulder and glaring at Jordan along with Avery.   
“Sorry about that,” he said, offering Alex a hand up. “I didn’t want to risk finding some stairs to get to a lower level. And I knew this bush would break our fall.”  
Bear offered his hand for Avery and she was pulled up with ease.  
“What’s a few bruises, hey?” Bear said, clearly excited by their escape.   
“How did we get out here?” Alex asked, brushing leaves and twigs out of her hair.  
Bear and Jordan looked at her as if she had a few screws loose.  
“We walked. Then we fell,” Jordan said carefully. “Did you hit your head when you landed?”  
“No, Jordan,” she huffed. “What I meant is… You used your gift on us, right?”  
“Duh,” Avery said jokingly. She received a small glare in return.  
He continued looking at her strangely. “How else do you think we got out without being caught? And walked through walls?”  
“I just—I didn’t know people could do that. Share their gifts, I mean.”  
“Some people can’t,” he said, “but since mine is a physical gift, I can make it work for other people too.”  
“That’s… really handy,” Alex said, impressed.   
“Awesome!” Avery exclaimed, excited.  
“It has its limitations,” Jordan admitted. “It only works with physical contact, which is why I had to be holding onto you the whole time while Avery had to grip on me.”  
“So, I’m not transcended anymore?” Alex asked.   
“No,” Jordan confirmed. “But we should be okay out here since everyone else will be stuck inside with the Lockdown.”  
“What is the Lockdown?” Alex asked.  
‘A lockdown,’ is what Avery wanted to say but she held her tongue and kept her mouth shut.  
Jordan looked at Bear and they both shrugged. “No idea.”  
“That’s what we’re investigating,” Bear said, practically bouncing with anticipation, Avery included. “Let’s go see what we can find out!”  
“I think we should head to the Tower,” Jordan said. “That’s where Jarvis’ll be, and if anyone knows what’s going on, it’ll be him.”  
Decision made, the four of them headed towards the centre of the grounds, carefully keeping to the sides of the buildings and staying as sheltered as possible. It was quite easy for Avery seeing how she was smaller than them. When Alex asked why Jordan didn’t just keep them all invisible, he explained that it was tiring to use his gift on other people. But even so, whenever they had to cross an expanse of uncovered ground, he grabbed  
onto them and hurried them invisibly towards the next building.

The Tower wasn’t too far from Gen-Sec, but they took the long way around the apprentices’ dormitory and the food court so that they’d have more cover if anyone was looking out at the  
grounds. When they eventually reached the entrance to the Tower and stepped inside, their journey became more complicated.  
“Did anyone bring a torch?” Alex asked into the darkness. Like the building they’d just left, the entire Tower was pitch-black.   
“No need,” Bear said from somewhere ahead of her. “We’ve got Jordan.”  
Before Alex could ask what he meant, Jordan spoke. “I know my way around this place better than my way to the food court.”  
Avery snickered.   
“He knows his way pretty well then,” Avery stated with a giggle.  
“He’d have to,” Bear replied. “This is practically his second home, what with all the trouble he gets into.”  
“It has its uses,” Jordan said, and Alex felt him grab her hand and pull her forward which made Avery stumble as Alex was holding onto her hand as well.  
“Wait! Jordan!” she cried. “How can you see where you’re going?”  
“I can’t,” he said, still moving her through the inky blackness. “But I don’t need to. The stairs are over here.”  
Sure enough, a few steps more and Alex heard a thunk when his foot collided with the staircase. He cursed quietly from the pain, before muttering out a grumbled, “Watch your step.”  
With only those words for warning, Jordan continued to pull Alex forward. Avery felt Alex tugging her hand and she concentrated on putting her foot on each step.  
They continued upwards for so long that Avery was muttering to herself.  
“Why isn’t their any elevators or escalators or something?” Avery grumbled to herself.  
The darkness was so disillusioning that Avery felt like they were heading nowhere.  
“We’re almost there,” Jordan whispered as he finally led them onto a flat surface. “Just like our dorm rooms, Marselle’s office is warded against unidentified entry, so I won’t be able to use my gift to get us inside. But I should be able to get us into his antechamber. We might hear  
something from there.”  
“Why do we want to get into the headmaster’s office?” Alex asked, saying Avery’s thoughts out loud. “I thought we wanted to find Jarvis?”  
“Jarvis will be in Marselle’s office,” Bear explained. “It’s the only way he could have communicated with the other teachers, since only the headmaster has primary access to all their Globes.”  
“I’ll try and get us into the antechamber but, whatever you do, don’t let go of me,” Jordan said. “And don’t make any noise.”  
Avery snapped her mouth shut and held onto Jordan’s arm. She felt the sensation of going through the wall again and was met with light once more. Avery blinked a couple of times, quickly adjusting to the sudden light.  
“What’s taking so long?”  
Avery nearly shouted in surprise before she covered her own mouth with her free hand.  
“When the Lockdown was activated, it shut down the Tower’s identification protocol. I have to reset the system before we can enter the room,” Doc said. He was standing beside a panel in the wall, fiddling with some wires. “I’m working as fast as I can, but please remember that I’m a historian. Technology doesn’t always agree with me.”  
He seemed frazzled as he worked methodically at separating the wires and pressing buttons on the touch-screen panel.  
“Take all the time you need, Doc,” Finn said in a tight voice, pacing near the doorway. “We’ll just wait here while he walks around the campus like he owns the place.”  
What the hell do they mean by ‘he’?  
“We don’t even know he’s behind this,” Doc murmured into the panel, casting a quick, anxious glance towards the door of the antechamber. “And besides, it’s not like he could get very far out there, anyway,” he added, tilting his head towards the inky blackness shown through yet another transparent door.  
“Bah!” Finn grunted, aiming a kick at the wall. “That’s just what he’d want us to think! Not that it even matters—we all know what he’s here for. I don’t see why Jarvis called us up here when we should be out there stopping him, especially since this Lockdown is just making his job  
easier! I say we should just go and get the—”  
“Might I recommend we continue this conversation when we’re certain no one else is listening?”  
Avery momentarily stopped breathing and turned to the sound of the voice.  
Leaning against the wall on the other side of the chamber was a man she’d never seen before. He had dark hair and a strong jawline showing a hint of stubble. He was dressed all in black, with a cape similar to the shimmering one that Caspar Lennox always wore. A dagger was belted to his waist, but both Alex and Avery doubted it was the only weapon he carried. Despite his relaxed position, he looked… dangerous.  
Avery internally shivered. She wondered if she’d be able to last in a fight with him. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she realised he was staring straight at Alex and her.  
“You can never be too careful,” the man added, his dark eyes locked onto Alex. Avery’s other hand gripped onto Alex’s wrist.  
“Calm down, Ghost.” Finn waved his hand at the other man dismissively. “There’s no one here but us.”  
‘You sure ‘bout that?’ Avery thought to herself, calming herself down with a bit of silliness.  
“Hunter’s right, Finn,” Karter said, his eyes darting around the room. “We should watch what we say until we know what’s going on.”  
Finn mumbled to himself but it was clear he was outvoted so he slumped against the wall to wait.  
‘Looks like me when Alex refuses to give me chocolate,’ Avery thought to herself again and almost snickered. Almost.  
The silence was still unnerving. The dangerous man—Hunter? Ghost?—still hadn’t taken his eyes off Alex. Noticing the panic in Alex, Avery gripped Alex’s wrist tightly, not too tightly to leave a bruise, but firm.   
Before he could respond, they were pushed back as the room began filling with people who literally appeared out of thin air. Avery almost squealed. All of her teachers arrived within seconds, along with some  
other people Avery had seen around the campus but didn’t know.  
She pressed herself closer to the wall when everyone in the cramped room began speaking at once.  
“What’s happening—”  
“Is it—”  
“Why haven’t we—”  
“Does anyone know if—”  
“SILENCE!”  
Like most people in the room, Alex and Avery jumped at the unexpectedly loud noise. Who would have thought that the quiet historian had such a powerful set of lungs?  
“Unless anyone else here knows how to override the Tower’s security system,” Doc said, “I would greatly appreciate it if you could keep the noise down. I’m finding it rather difficult to concentrate.”  
The new arrivals mumbled their apologies and started up quiet conversations.  
Avery listened mainly to the conversations nearby, blocking out the other ones.   
Karter had just asked Tayla and Maggie why everyone had arrived at the Tower all at once.  
“Jarvis called us,” Maggie said, waving her Communications Globe. She still held a bow in her free hand and had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back. Avery’s eyes were on the bow, admiring it. “He asked us to come straight away to discuss the situation.”  
“I guess he didn’t realise we’d be locked out of the office,” Tayla said. “I had a spare period and was in the staffroom so I don’t know what happened outside. Were you in the middle of a class, Mags?”  
Maggie nodded. “When the Lockdown first activated, the entire campus was blacked out; even the sun couldn’t pierce through the darkness. I was teaching an Alpha class—it was pure luck that no one got shot. But when the secondary protocol kicked in, the Lockdown dispersed  
back into the buildings only. I moved my students to the nearest lit classroom and waited with them until I was called here. How long has Doc been at the control panel?”  
“Not long,” Karter said. “He’ll have it figured out soon enough.”  
“All done,” Doc called out, as if on cue. “We just have to wait for the system to reboot.”  
Avery glanced around and it landed on the very man who was staring straight at them. She froze as she heard him.  
“That boy, the one whose gift can make him invisible,” he said to Luranda, “did you have him in your class just now?”  
Avery stayed completely still.  
“Jordan Sparker?” Luranda straightened her multi-coloured coat. “Yes, I had the entire third year class.”  
“Was he in your lab when you left?”  
“Of course he was,” Luranda said. “All my students were accounted for. Sparker in particular, since I know all too well his penchant for troublemaking. When I left, he was sitting up the back of my room with his head bent over a textbook.”  
“I see,” the Hunter man said, his eyes flicking over to the group for a fraction of a second. “That is a relief.”  
He almost looked amused. Avery stared at him, wide-eyed.  
“We’re in!” Doc called when the door finally opened.  
“Well done, Doc,” Jarvis’s voice carried in from the next room. “I forgot that you’d be locked out, but well done indeed.”  
Avery took a glimpse inside the headmaster’s office as the teachers streamed through the door. From her view, she could see that it looked like a boardroom, with a large rectangular desk spanning the length of the room. The best part was the far wall which was completely transparent and looked straight out over the entire academy.  
“All right everyone, please take a seat,” Jarvis called as the teachers continued to pour through the door. “We have a delicate situation on our hands and we must deal with it immediately to ensure the safety of everyone residing on the academy grounds.”  
Avery twitched in anticipation, wanting to hear what was about to be said.  
“As many of you might have guessed, we had an unauthorised visitor arrive just after lunch.”  
Jarvis’s voice was deep and serious. “We can’t be sure, but we believe the intruder was here on a scouting mission. We have no evidence indicating he is aware that what he’s after is here at Akarnae, so it could have been a simple coincidence. But coincidence or not, had his mission been successful, I can’t begin to describe how catastrophic the consequences would have been. Thankfully, the Lockdown procedure impeded his search, and he has since fled the grounds.”  
There was a loaded silence before Jarvis continued. “While earlier I was unsure, I can now confirm that our intruder was—”  
The last person stepped into the office. The door clicked shut.  
“Damn it,” Avery swore under her breath.  
“Of all the rotten timing,” Bear whispered. “We were just about to hear—”  
“I think you’ve heard quite enough, Barnold,” interrupted a quiet voice that froze them to the spot.  
Oh, they were in so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me: You guys have no idea how excited I am for Avery right now!  
> Avery: Why?  
> Me: You’ll figure out~)


	6. Aven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me: Yes, I’m actually working on this, even if I have a bunch of homework and things but I don’t care, also thanks for the patience you guys, I still can’t wait for Avery in Raelia.  
> Avery: Awww you care about me more~  
> Me: Shut up  
> Avery: Ouch  
> Me: Just kidding, I love you, you’re like my first actual successful character creation so of course I love you *hugs Avery*  
> Avery: What do you mean by-  
> Me: -ANYWAY ONTO THE STORY)

The Hunter man was standing near the door and staring straight at their ‘invisible’ faces. Avery gulped and immediately hid behind her sister and Jordan.  
“I believe it’s time for you three to return to your class, even the little one,” he said, before he opened the door to the headmaster’s office and slipped quietly inside.  
“I’m not little,” Avery murmured. She almost thought Jordan would say something like ‘Yes, you are’ but it seems that he was still in shock.  
Soon they all retreated, phasing through walls and running.  
Only when all four of them had sprinted the entire way back to Gen-Sec did they stop and gasp for breath. Well except Avery, she was breathing the whole time.  
“That was intense!” Jordan said, exhaling with a laugh. Avery broke down into giggles.  
“Who was that man?” Alex asked, panting. “And how did he know we were there? He was staring at us practically the whole time!”  
“It was really creepy,” Avery added.

“That was Hunter,” Bear said, also trying to catch his breath. “Some people call him ‘Ghost’ since you never know where he is or what he’s doing unless he wants you to know.”  
“He’s brilliant,” Jordan added. “We’ll hopefully have him next year for Stealth and Subterfuge. I can’t wait. Bear and I have been counting down ever since we first heard about his class.”  
Avery’s eyes lit up while Alex shuddered at the idea of having that man as a teacher. “Why next year?”  
“SAS is restricted to fourth years and up,” Jordan explained. “Even then it’s very exclusive, since Hunter only picks a handful of students who he thinks will be worth his time.”

Would she be worth his time? Avery didn’t know. If she wasn’t, she could teach herself somehow. She wasn’t a forth year but she’s sure that she’d be able to join Alex if Alex ever gets in. If she gets in.

“But how did he know we were there?” Alex asked.  
“Not much gets past Hunter,” Jordan said. “He probably heard us breathing or something.”  
“From across the room?” Alex asked in disbelief.  
“That’s good hearing right there,” Avery complimented even though she had good hearing herself.  
“If there’s one thing you need to remember about Hunter,” Bear said, “it’s this: never underestimate him.”  
“Is that so, Barnold?” Alex couldn’t help it.  
“Pffft,” Avery snickered. Seems like Alex was thinking the same thing as her.  
“Uh, yeah, about that…” He pulled the collar of his shirt awkwardly. “I really do prefer Bear.”  
Jordan snorted. “So would anyone whose parents had named them Barnold.”  
Bear didn’t seem bothered by the ribbing. “At least I came with a ready-made nickname.”  
“What do you mean?” Alex asked.  
“My full name is Barnold Eustace Arthur Ronnigan,” he explained. “B-E-A-R.”  
“That works well,” Alex replied. Avery nodded.  
“Barnold Eustace Arthur Ronnigan? Wow your name is more interesting than mine,” Avery said, “mine is boring.”  
“No, it’s not,” Alex replied, “we share the same last name.”  
“Exactly,” Avery replied. The two sisters shared a light laugh.  
“I don’t know about you guys,” Jordan interjected, “but I think we should take Hunter’s advice and get inside before Luranda comes back.”  
They all nodded in agreement.  
They were walking back and Avery noticed her sister’s discomfort. She gently patted her on the back, lower back since Avery was shorter.

“How do we get back in there?” Alex asked, wincing as her voice caught on the words. Avery looked at her worriedly.  
“It’s just like when we pulled you out of the illusion, but the opposite,” Bear said, retrieving four vials from his pocket and distributing them. “Drink this, and when you’re back in position, your illusion will fade away automatically.”  
“Mkay,” Avery replied, drinking the vial, it didn’t have a bad flavour.  
“What is that stuff?” Alex and Avery asked as the tingling sensation began again.  
“Its most common name is Desert Oasis,” Bear said. “It’s named after the illusion people see when they’re lost and hallucinating. When they’re far away it looks real, but up close it’s not.”  
“But it’s not foolproof, is it?” Alex said. “I could tell you weren’t real before we left the class. Why didn’t Luranda notice?”  
“She was a bit preoccupied with the Lockdown,” Jordan said. “And it probably would have only caught her attention if our illusions did something unusual.”  
“Like studying?” Alex asked, smirking. Avery giggled. They really were alike.  
“Yeah, well, we didn’t have a lot of planning time,” Jordan defended. “And besides, it worked. Luranda thought we were still in class. That’s all that matters.”  
Avery gripped onto Jordan’s arm again and went inside the classroom. After Alex was at her place, Avery was too.  
Avery looked back at Alex and she nodded. Avery then glanced to Bear and Jordan who were grinning. Avery smiled. They were safe.

Before Avery was going to speak, a Bubbledoor opened at the front of the room and Professor Luranda appeared in a swirl of colourful light that quickly faded like mist. Her face was alarmingly pale and pinched with anxiety.  
Was the person who broke in someone to be afraid of?  
“Classes are cancelled for the afternoon,” the professor told them. “In an hour there will be an assembly in the food court where Administrator Jarvis will address today’s events. Attendance is mandatory, but you’re free to do as you please with the rest of the time.”  
Luranda walked over to her desk and placed the Communications Globe back onto its holder. When she turned around to discover them all still in their seats, she made a shooing  
gesture. “Go on then. Class dismissed.”  
Still no one moved. Avery snickered on the inside and was slowly walking towards the exit.  
One of the girls in the front row—Kelly Gleeson—tentatively raised her hand. “Excuse me, Professor, but you haven’t set any homework.”  
Why would you remind her of that? Is what Avery wanted to say but she bit her tongue.  
Kelly had just verbalised what everyone else was thinking. Luranda never failed to set homework, and that was the reason why no one had moved. Except Avery, she was glad to leave without any homework being bestowed on anyone.  
To the surprise of Avery, the professor snorted.

I’m sure you can manage for one night without it, Miss Gleeson,” Luranda said. “Now, off you all go before I change my mind.”  
Avery just had a mental celebration in her mind.  
Everyone rushed out of the classroom.  
“How good is this!” Bear said, joining Alex and Connor in the corridor.  
“Real good!” Avery exclaimed.  
“Yeah, not only did we skip class and not get busted for it, but we’ve got no homework! Plus we get the afternoon off!” Jordan said, doing a happy-jig that should have looked lame but he somehow managed to pull off. He soon dragged Avery into it as she laughed.  
“Skip class?” Mel asked, having just joined the group.  
They were in for a long explanation.

“Let’s head back to the Rec Room and we’ll tell you guys there,” Bear said as he started to lead them away. Avery glanced to her sister in worry.  
Jordan tugged on Alex’s elbow to keep her from following. “Are you all right? You look like you’re about to throw up or something.”  
She grimaced. “I’m not feeling too good.”  
“I’m not surprised,” he said. “You’ve had kind of a rough day.”  
Alex chuckled at his understatement and winced at the pain it seemed to have caused. Avery was immediately holding her sister’s hand in worry.  
“Why don’t you go and see Fletcher?” Jordan suggested, his concern evident. “Whatever’s  
wrong, he’ll be able to fix you.”  
Alex found herself nodding in agreement.  
“I’ll cover for you,” Jordan said. “Come meet us when you’re done and we’ll all go to Jarvis’s assembly together.”  
Alex thanked him and he hurried to catch up with the others while she headed down to visit the doctor, Avery in tow.  
“You didn’t have to come with,” Alex croaked. Avery sighed.  
“I want too,” Avery replied.  
When they reached the Med Ward, Fletcher was nowhere to be seen, so Avery pulled Alex onto one of the hospital beds for Alex to wait and rest.  
Avery sat on the side of the bed, patiently waiting. Avery soon lay down next to her to relax.  
It was only when Alex started to drift off to sleep that they heard the voices.  
Avery closed her eyes and focused on her hearing.  
On the far side of the room was a door labelled ‘Contagious Infections’ and  
it was slightly ajar.  
“Who raised the alarm?”  
Avery sat up slowly as Alex slowly slid off the bed. They both tiptoed closer to the door, determined to hear what they were going to say.

“It was automatically activated,” came Fletcher’s muffled response.  
“Automatically? How?” The unknown voice was deep and masculine, and sounded too old to belong to a student.  
“Jarvis told us that the headmaster placed stronger security wards around the academy before he left,” Fletcher said. “The only people who can visit while he’s gone are those who have been welcome here previously—students, faculty and alumni. Other people can visit only if they’re in  
the company of a current academy resident. Otherwise they won’t be able to enter the grounds.”  
“If no one unwelcome can enter the grounds, then why were we on Lockdown?”  
Fletcher hesitated before replying, “The Lockdown was activated because the wards were breached.”  
There was a pause after his words, as if the other man couldn’t believe what he’d heard.  
“The wards were breached? Marselle’s wards? How is that possible?”  
Fletcher sighed. “I don’t know, Varin. I really don’t know.”  
They were silent for a moment.  
“Is Jarvis sure it was him?” the other man asked so quietly that Alex had to lean closer to the door to hear. Avery took in a gulp of air quietly.  
What did they mean by ‘him’? What is this person they were so worried about?  
“Yes.” Fletcher sounded weary. “He’s sure.”  
The man cursed, and the two sisters wished they would reveal more. What was he after? Why was everyone so worried?  
“Fletch, you’ve got to get me out of here soon,” the man pleaded. “I’m no good to anyone like this. I need to be out there helping. Especially now.”  
“Just a bit longer, Varin,” Fletcher said. “You’ll be back to normal by the time classes resume in the New Year.”  
The other man groaned. “That’s almost a month!”

They heard Fletcher murmur something soothing before the sound of a chair scraping across the floor caused them to back away from the door. Both didn’t want to get caught eavesdropping so Alex quietly scrambled back to her bed. Avery quickly sat down on the side. Pretending to just watch Alex in case of anything.  
The moment Alex laid down and closed her eyes, they both heard the door squeak as it was fully open.  
Avery put on her innocent face as Alex blinked and sat up, schooling her face into an expression of surprise.

“Fletcher?” Alex asked, playing the innocent card. “We didn’t realise you were here.”  
He pulled the medical mask off his face. “How long have you both been waiting?” he asked, glancing nervously towards the room he’d just left.  
“Not long,” she replied, telling the relative truth. “I hope you don’t mind, but when we realised you weren’t here, we decided to wait.” Also the truth. “She was going to try and have a nap.” Avery added. It was the truth. They just left out some details.

What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.  
Fletcher relaxed at their words and excused himself for a moment. He left the room—presumably to wash his hands, or so Alex hoped—and returned with her file.  
“Now, what can I help you with?”  
“I—uh—” She felt foolish now, knowing that she really should have come earlier.  
“You mentioned at lunch that Finn told you what happened this morning?” He nodded and she  
continued, “Well, I was just wondering if you might have something to help me—um—feel a bit better?”  
His gaze softened. “Why don’t you tell me how you’re feeling, and I’ll tell you if I have something that will help, hmm?”  
Avery slid off the bed and stood to the side. Avery patiently waited as Fletcher treated Alex. She was jealous of the treatments here compared to Freya. If only medicine in Freya could taste like chocolate.  
Avery was still confused by what they meant by ‘him’.  
Who the hell was ‘him’? She was frustrated that they didn’t connect a name.  
Avery snapped out of her thoughts.  
“Thanks again, Fletcher,” Alex said, motioning to the two vials she held.  
“Any time,” he replied, escorting her to the door.  
“We’re going?” Avery asked.  
“Yeah, let’s go,” Alex answered.  
Alex smiled and waved goodbye as they left the Med Ward. Avery didn’t look back. To lost in her thoughts as they slipped outside into the chilly air.  
-  
Avery waved goodbye, letting her sister go herself. She wanted to take a walk by herself for a while before she met up with Alex again.  
She stopped in her tracks when she saw someone. A man with honey-coloured hair and bronze skin.  
“Avery?” he said exasperated. Avery’s eyes widened.  
“You’ve really grown.”  
“How do you know my name?” Avery asked cautiously.  
“You don’t remember me?” he asked, surprised.  
“No, I’ve never seen you in my life, I think you have the wrong person,” Avery replied, slowly getting freaked out.  
“What did they do to you after I left?”  
Avery slowly backed away.  
“What do you mean?” Avery cautiously asked, “who are you?”  
“My name is Aven," he introduced, "and you’re someone very special.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me: That was hard to do, Aven is an interesting character and I didn’t know how he should react but I settled it like this.  
> IT’LL ALL BE EXPLAINED OK  
> Avery: I’m still confused  
> Me: Good)


	7. Her Element

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Don’t have a go at me ahhh  
> Avery: This just gave me more questions you know that right?  
> Me: Yeah, I’m just gonna watch you go crazy to figure things out  
> Avery: You’re so mean  
> Me: I know~

Wait, what?  
What the hell does he mean?  
How was she special?  
“H-“  
“Avery!”  
Avery turned her head and saw her sister, standing a bit away. Avery waved back in acknowledgement, when she turned back to where Aven was standing, he was gone.  
-  
Avery thought to herself for a moment. He’s just going to leave her to just ponder on this? What did he mean by her being someone special?  
Avery shook off her thoughts. She’ll either keep this to herself or tell Alex. She didn’t know.   
She listened in again, shaking off her thoughts.  
“Let me get this straight,” Jordan said. “You ran into the same strange guy that you first met when you arrived here, talked with him for a while, and then watched as he disappeared before your very eyes?”  
Alex shook her head. “I didn’t see him disappear. He was just gone when I turned back around.”  
Just like him.  
“Right,” Jordan said, sounding sceptical.  
“Is that so hard to believe?” she asked. “And anyway, his disappearing act wasn’t the important part of the story. It’s obvious he must have opened a Bubbledoor. The more important questions are, who is he and what was he doing here? And why is he so interested in me?”  
“Come on, Alex, any guy with eyes would be interested in you,” Bear said, scooping up a handful of popcorn that they’d taken from the Rec Room earlier.  
She choked out a startled laugh. “Excuse me?”  
“Bear’s right,” Jordan agreed. “He’d have to be blind not to be interested.”  
Avery noticed how Alex was getting uncomfortable. Avery smirked.  
“Chill out, Alex,” Jordan said, nudging her with his elbow. His amusement showed all over his face when he said, “I never took you for someone who would get embarrassed so easily.”  
“You know we think of you like a sister, Alex,” Bear said, also clearly amused. “You better not get all weird around us just because we can agree that you’re—”  
“Oh phew, for a second I thought you guys were hitting on my sister and that’s weird,” Avery mentioned. Jordan choked out a laugh.  
“So you’re that bothered if your sister starts dating?”  
“Yes, yes I am,”  
“Okay, this conversation is so moving along now,” Alex interrupted, feeling heat blossom across her cheeks. “We were talking about Aven, remember?”  
“Wait a second, Aven?” Avery said cautiously. They looked at her confused.  
“Yeah? Were you even listening to me?” Alex asked. Avery ignored the questions.  
“I saw him too, he said he recognised me,” Avery said uncomfortably, “he said I was someone special.”  
Alex moved closer to her, sensing her discomfort.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked.  
“I didn’t know if I should,” Avery answered, feeling guilty.  
“Avery,” Alex gave her a hug, her sisterly instincts taking over.  
“Alright if we’re done with the sappy stuff,” Jordan said, “there’s something you need to know.”  
“What’s that?”  
“You can’t just use any old Bubbledoor to enter or leave the academy grounds,” Jordan said.  
“It has to have been authorised by a senior faculty member in order to get through the wards. This Aven guy couldn’t have Bubbled away without a regulated, legitimate Bubbledoor.”  
“Plus, Jarvis told us that until they know what caused the Lockdown, academy security has been increased and the wards won’t allow anyone to enter or leave the grounds without a faculty member,” Bear added. “Not until our holiday break in two weeks.”  
“Just a precaution,” Jordan said, mimicking Jarvis. His tone emphasised just how unnecessary he thought the idea was. Avery grew uncomfortable. What if Aven was the one who broke in?

“Okay. Let’s work on what we can verify before we try to figure out the rest,” she said, redirecting the conversation. “We need to confirm his identity.”  
“Did D.C. recognise him?” Bear asked.  
Alex hesitated. Avery raised an eyebrow.  
“Uh… no,” Alex said, choosing not to share D.C.’s opinion. “She didn’t recognise him.”  
“But he claimed to be alumni, right?” Jordan said. “So we can just look him up in the Archives. Every student who ever attended Akarnae is listed.”  
Alex jumped to her feet. “Great! Let’s go!”  
“Not so fast,” Jordan said, pulling Alex back onto the bed. “It’s already past curfew. We won’t be going anywhere tonight.”  
Alex looked out the window into the dark and realised it was later than she’d thought.  
Jordan must have noticed the disappointed look on her face, because he threw an arm over her shoulders and said, “First chance tomorrow we’ll go and have a look at the Archives. Promise.”  
Avery was still uncomfortable. Even if he was a student here or not, how did he recognise her? It wasn’t like she was from Medora, was she?  
Alex nodded. “It’s been a long day. I should get to bed.”  
“You included Avery,” Alex added. Avery nodded, still deep in her thoughts.  
Avery went to her private dorm, changing into her pyjamas. Even if she wasn’t tired, she slid onto her bed. She lifted the covers over her head and curled up.  
Why did he recognise her? It bothered her. It was like he knew her when she was younger. He said she’d grown. Did he know her before she stayed with Alex? Was he apart of the lost memories she had?  
She wanted to know, desperately. This made her want her memories back even more. Why couldn’t she remember? It drove part of her crazy.  
Needless, to say she barely slept that night.  
-  
Avery got up to join their visit to the library. She loved going to the place anyway.  
She saw Alex admiring the place, which was exactly what she did when she first came here. Jordan pulled Alex into the centre of the room to meet the librarian, a strange little man with mousey hair like a ball of fuzz on the top of his head and spectacles so thick with glass that his eyes goggled owlishly from behind them.  
“I’m surprised to see you here, Miss Jennings,” the man had said to her. “I expected you much sooner than this, thinking you would be teeming with questions about your world and ours.”  
Alex had gaped at him. “How do you know who I am?” she’d asked. “And where I’m from?”  
He’d blinked at her with his enormous eyes. “I’m the librarian. It’s my job to know.”  
Avery walked up from behind them and gave a smile followed with a small wave.  
“And hello Avery,” he greeted.

Not saying anything else, he had pulled out a stumpy little cane and led them—at a hobbling pace—to yet another set of stone stairs which spiralled downwards once again. They had opened at the bottom to a massive room, packed full of cascading books.  
After showing Alex how to use the touch-screen technology to navigate the library’s maze-like layout, the librarian had started to walk away, but Jordan had stopped him, claiming he hadn’t told Alex about the full extent of the library. Avery, used to the place already, was already skimming through another book.  
The librarian had looked at Jordan with narrowed eyes for a moment before he’d murmured, “I suppose she of all people should know.” He’d then caught Alex’s confused gaze and explained, “Legend claims that the library spans over many levels, that it goes deeper than you could possibly fathom, and that each level holds more information than you could ever  
imagine.”  
Alex had glanced back at the staircase which had led them into to the cavern-like library room, then she had turned to look at Jordan and the librarian quizzically. “But the staircase ends here. It doesn’t go any further.”  
The librarian’s owlish eyes had remained locked on hers, but he’d only shrugged dismissively. “Like I said, it’s only a legend.”  
Jordan’s response had been to roll his eyes and say, “You don’t always use a staircase to get to the lower levels. I’ll show you some time.”  
Avery closed the book, putting it back. She scanned through the place, ignoring everyone around her. This was her second element, first being combat, mainly archery. Avery simply gave a smile to the confused Alex and skimmed through another book.

Since that day, Alex had frequented the library a number of times each week for study purposes, but she’d yet to venture any further than the main book level. Occasionally she saw Avery there, skimming through books or reading them intensely.   
Alex realised that Avery didn’t hang out with Jordan and Bear as much as she did. Avery wandered off a lot, alone. It made Alex feel slightly guilty. Her little sister was in another world with no friends to hang out with other than them. Of course, Avery assured her that she was fine, she was always good alone but it still made Alex feel the tiniest bit sad.   
Avery was skimming through another book, reading as intensely as she did when she read the ‘Harry Potter’ series. Along with the ‘Percy Jackson’ series and ‘Heroes of Olympus’.   
Avery had a lot of spare time, meaning she read a lot. She’s read ‘Hunger Games’, ‘Maze Runner’, ‘Divergent’ and way more that Alex didn’t remember.  
It made Alex remember the times where Avery said she was a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Or something strange like that, Alex didn’t really get it.  
“I bet I’d be an Erudite! Or maybe even a Dauntless!” Avery exclaimed, ranting about the random books she’s read.  
Alex didn’t really get it.  
She really didn’t.  
-  
Avery wandered off to the archery range, feeling the need to feel the bow again.  
“Back again?”  
Avery turned to face Maggie and Avery gave a smile and nodded.  
“Hey Maggie,” Avery greeted, pulling out a bow.  
“It took you a while for you to call me that,” Maggie replied as she pulled out her own bow.  
“Well you’re a professor, aren’t I supposed to call you professor or something?”  
“Technically you aren’t a proper student in Akarnae,”  
“I guess that’s true.”  
Avery pulled back her bow, a sense of familiarity filled her again. As her fingers let go, the arrow sped through the air hitting the target spot on.  
She remembered the first time she had a conversation with Maggie. It was strange, she treated her with a lot of respect at first, even if she was only student. She acted like she knew her, like she was important. It was only when she realised something that she stopped. Since then Maggie has been treating her like a friend.   
Avery genuinely enjoyed her company, they normally met at the archery range, exchanging a few words and then practicing. Another thing was that Maggie didn’t treat her like a kid. Never treated her like she was too young to understand and she liked that.  
“You’re quite skilled with a bow,” Maggie complimented, “maybe you should get one of your own.”  
“I want too,” Avery replied as another one of her arrows hit the target.  
They continued for a while, occasionally exchanging words. As Avery waved goodbye to Maggie, she felt another sense of familiarity as she waved goodbye to her.  
‘Mayra,’ is what ringed in her head as Avery headed to the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oooh, some memories coming back? Or perhaps something else? A gift perhaps? This is making me super excited  
> It might take me awhile to update the next chapter which is why I’ve been updating recently. Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed. Feel free to comment what you think!


	8. The Archives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my precious child XD this is dedicated to him because I love him like a sibling (yes, I know I’m spoiling you bro)  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter

Avery wandered in to the sight of Jordan and Bear laughing with Alex looking at them with the smallest twitch of a smile on her face.  
Avery was happy for her sister. Her sister had friends. Friends that would protect her like she did.  
As Alex burst out laughing, Avery slowly head towards them.  
“I’m not even going to ask,” Avery said as she walked over to them.  
As Avery went to stand next to her, they finally calmed down.  
“All right, all right,” Alex said, trying to regain her dignity. She looked at the book in her hands and flicked through the pages. “Now, seriously, how do we—” Before Avery heard what she said the floor disappeared under Alex’s feet, leaving her to slide down a chute in complete darkness. With an encouraged push, Avery rolled her eyes playfully and slid down the chute, holding her own book, hearing Alex scream their names in complete darkness. Avery immediately started laughing in enjoyment while her sister was screaming.  
Soon Avery arrived at a lit room seeing Alex steadying herself on a lit wall.  
“That was fun,” Avery stated, getting up to her feet.  
“Fun?! How was that fun!?” Alex exclaimed, breathing heavily, still trying to steady herself. Avery smirked playfully, waiting for Jordan and Bear to come down.  
Soon, a still-laughing Jordan came slid into view and immediately Avery saw Alex smacking him with the heavy encyclopedia she held in her hands. Avery immediately burst into giggles, holding her encyclopedia to her chest.  
Interrupting the question Alex was going to ask, Bear came down sliding down the chute shouting “Wheeee” the whole time. Jordan quickly stumbled to his feet to make way.  
“What a ride!” Bear said, and he laughed as he took in Alex’s harried expression.  
“You could have warned me!” she said to them. Avery shrugged.  
“You’d already guessed about the ‘clichéd trapdoor’,” Jordan said, repeating her words with a smirk. “What was the point in warning you when you’d already figured it all out?”  
“What’s with the books?” she asked, looking at the encylopedias in their hands.  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Jordan said, waving the tome in his hands.  
“The Encyclopedia is the ticket down here,” Avery quickly explained.

“But why are there now four of them?”  
“It’s also the ticket out of here,” Bear answered. “We each need our own because the books activate a single-use Bubbledoor that goes from this level back up again.”  
Alex’s mouth opened in an ‘O’ shape before her curiosity took over once again. “But there was only one copy on the shelf. Where did your copies come from?”  
Both boys looked at each other and shrugged along with Avery in response.  
“No idea,” Bear said. “That’s just the library for you.”

“Let’s go see these Archives, yeah?” Jordan said, walking over to the sealed wooden door and motioning for Alex to come closer. “Open your book to page seventy-four and press it against the door.”  
Alex did as he instructed and waited for the door to open. Avery patiently waited. Alex double-checked and tried again.  
Still nothing. No movement. No noise. No indication whatsoever that the door was preparing to open.  
Alex looked up to see a purple-faced Jordan who, at that moment, finally released the laughter that he’d been holding in. Bear quickly joined him. They’d tricked her—again. Avery sighed, a small smile on her face.  
“What did you expect to happen?” Jordan asked once his laughter died down.  
She kept her tone flat when she answered, “I expected the door to open, obviously.”  
“Did you think to try knocking?”  
Bear reached around her and rapped his knuckles three times on the wooden surface. The latch clicked softly and the door opened wide  
enough for her to see into the room beyond.  
“Wow.”  
Alex looked around in wonder as Avery wandered in.  
Avery ignored Bear’s and Jordan’s explanations to her sister. She already knew how everything worked. Avery looked around the place as they talked. She didn’t go down often, she didn’t need too. The only time she went down was the second time she went to the library, where she saw a group of students using the entrance. Out of curiosity, Avery did the same, landing her to this place.  
Why were they here again? Oh yeah, to see if Aven was who he said he was.  
She was still uncomfortable about it all. Either way, it wouldn’t explain why he knew her. It irked her. What if he was apart of her past? What if she knew him before she was taken in by Alex? She wanted answers.  
No, she had to stop thinking about it. It would only make her stress about it even more.  
“Avery?” Avery’s head snapped up. They seemed to be done with showing Alex how everything worked.  
“Sorry, got lost in thought,” Avery apologised, her thoughts washing away. Avery slid back into an easy smile, easing Alex’s worries.  
“Aw were you worried about me Lexie?” Avery teased. Alex sighed and gave her a smile, happy to know she was okay. Avery gave her a quick hug and let her do what she wanted to do.  
Alex immediately did her research, Avery wondered around more, hoping it’d clear her head.  
It didn’t.  
Her thoughts came back to haunt her.  
She was becoming increasingly frustrated with her lack of memories. It never bothered her before, she came to accept it. But now knowing that someone might recognise her in this world got her curious for her memories again. A bunch of theories kept popping in her head. Avery sighed.  
“Aves, c’mon we’re going,” Jordan said snapping the attention of Avery. Immediately she snapped into teasing mode.  
“Sorry Jordy,” Avery apologised teasingly with a smirk. Alex covered her mouth as she choked out a small laugh. Bear giving a chuckle.  
“Jordy?” Jordan tilted his head.  
“Yeah, Jordy,”  
“Are you going to call him that from now on?” Bear asked.  
“Yep,”  
“I’m glad I don’t have nickname yet,” Bear commented.  
“Oh hoh, you’re not escaping that easily,” Avery smirked. Bear sighed.  
He shouldn’t have said that. He should not have said that.  
“How about, Beary?” Avery suggested teasingly, a grin still on her face.  
Alex and Jordan stifled a laugh.  
“Beary?!” Bear exclaimed as Jordan and Alex stumbled in their laughter.  
“Yep,” Avery replied with a smirk.  
“Okay, why is mine the worst?” Bear complained.  
“Hey, be grateful that I didn’t call you Barny, Barnold.”  
This statement just made Alex and Jordan laugh harder. Bear hid the slightest of smiles and soon joined in. People were staring at them as they laughed.  
“You do know- that people are staring- right?” Avery said between small laughs. They slowly calmed down, a small smile still lit on Avery’s face.  
“So, shall we head out? Jordy, Lexie, Beary,” Avery addressed teasingly, drawing out the ‘eeee’s in the end of their names. Jordan snorted.  
“You’re not letting this go, are you?” Bear sighed.  
“Nope,” Avery replied.  
-  
After they left the archives and reached what Bear and Jordan called the ‘Hopscotch Room’.  
“I already just want to leave,” Avery commented and sighed. Alex tugged on her as she sighed with a lazy smile. (Bipolar much?)  
Avery hopped on the correct squares, irritated that Bear and Jordan dragged her into this.  
“You guys are crazy,” Avery said, “and that’s saying something because I normally do the crazy, reckless stuff.”  
“You’re just saying this because you’re hungry aren’t you?” Alex said as Avery nodded.  
“Trust me, normally I’d be going through this with a laugh but I did not get any food so now I’m just grumpy,” Avery explained with a yawn, dodging a red square. Her stomach growled and she glowed a bright red.  
“You know what would make you feel better?” Jordan said as he dodged a black square.  
“What?” Avery responded, slight irritation in her voice. A small pout on her face.  
“This,” he said as he threw her chocolate. Avery caught it with ease, dodging another black square  
“Why do you have chocolate in your pocket?” Alex asked, raising her eyebrow.  
“It’s Jordan, do we need to ask?” Avery said, nibbling on the chocolate. Her eyes almost sparkling in anime style, almost.  
“I’m surprised he didn’t eat it already,” Avery commented, her mood lifting as she finished the chocolate.  
“Better?”  
“Better.”  
“Seriously?” Alex looked at Avery who was licking her lips.  
“Yep,” Avery responded, looking at Alex with a smirk.  
A few minutes passed by as they went through, Avery getting more confident each step.  
But that changed.  
They were cornered, tiles were changing too much. Panic struck through her as she saw her sister fall.  
“ALEX!”  
“NO!”  
As she saw her sister fall, something sparked in her.  
She rushed over with haste, her body light and swift reached her destination quickly. Without thinking, she did something that both Bear and Jordan didn’t expect.  
She jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNND THAT’S THE END OF THAT XD Wait til next chapter kids~  
> Gosh I made Avery such a Gryffindor. Dauntless and Gryffindor 100%  
> Weird thing is that I’m a Slytherin and an Erudite, huh.


End file.
